Want But Can't Have
by Artistic18
Summary: Glitch wants Mo and Bodie wants Glitch and Mo wants no one, yet Glitch isn't sure who to stick with. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Confused

**AN: **Um, this story is pretty different from my other 2 in the sense that it's sort of dark whereas my others were more light-hearted and fluffy. This is more-so the style I usually write in so I'm really not sure how this'll go over...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but if I did Glitch would be older :/

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Confused<span>

Glitch had a crush on Mo for the longest time. It'd started ever since his friend MacCoy had talked about him. Just hearing about all the awesome dance moves this Mo guy could supposedly do excited him, though it also made him doubtful. But once he'd actually _seen _the truth with his own eyes, he couldn't help but be consumed with awe and admiration- especially after seeing how he interacted with others, seemed to know everyone, and how he lived his life in general. It'd eventually developed into a crush, one that he'd denied quite a bit in the beginning, as it would've meant he were gay.

Now he would admit to himself that he had a crush, but he refused to admit he liked guys. It was only Mo after all.

"Hey Glitch!"

Glitch glanced over to see the shirtless form of Bodie waving and smiling at him. Glitch's eyes quickly scanned down the blonde's beautifully sculpted chest until they reached the waistline of his shorts. Realizing what he was doing, he snapped his gaze back up to Bodie's still grinning face. Feeling a blush begin to form, he hastily waved back and finished changing into his gym clothes, not once looking back up for Bodie's reaction.

Ah, Bodie. Glitch knew he didn't have to be questionably into guys to think that Bodie was hot, so that wasn't what worried him. What worried him was that sometimes when they hung out and Bodie said one of his infamously nice comments, he would sometimes feel those familiar butterflies that usually only came around when he was with Mo. He was sure that he didn't like Bodie the same way he liked Mo, but that knowledge did nothing to put him at ease.

It was one thing to be attracted to Mo and only Mo, but to also be attracted to Bodie… that was a bit much.

Glitch groaned. He was quickly realizing that it was no longer just girls he had to worry about- it was guys too. As much as he wanted to deny it, there was a _very _good chance he was bi (because he still liked girls, dammit! Mo was an exception and Bodie was just…special).

"So, what song?" Glitch asked somewhat nervously. It was after school and they were practicing. Unfortunately for Glitch, he was still in shock over discovering that he was bi and could not keep the thought off his mind, meaning his focus was lost. He could only hope it was something easy like 'Mai Ai Hee' and not something difficult like-

_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah…Yeah_

Glitch inwardly groaned; this was exactly the type of song he didn't want to dance to at the moment. Regardless, he couldn't disappoint his crew and, most importantly, Mo.

The song started, and as usual, Glitch did the best he could. Luckily he was so used to the dance moves that they seemed to just flow without much thought, but a move like the 'War Bear' had him cringing as he made an obvious mistake. Following that mistake were short delays for certain moves. It wasn't something the audience would probably notice, but it was most certainly something his crew would pick up on. He closed his eyes, dreading the end of the song where he knew he was going to get reprimanded. Not like he didn't deserve it, but still…

"You're slippin Glitch," Mo mused when the song was over. Glitch looked down, his expression ridden with guilt. There was no point arguing about it; Mo was right. Dancing came first and he wasn't taking this practice session seriously enough.

"I'm- I'm off my game today. Sorry guys," he apologized to his crew, finally finding the courage to look up again. Mo nodded in acceptance and the two remaining guys in the crew gave comments of understanding.

"If you want, I'll do it again or I can try another song," Glitch insisted. He felt horrible; it was one thing to mess up himself with his thoughts, but it was another thing entirely to bring the crew into it.

"Let's just try this one again," Mo suggested, suspicion lacing his tone. He had a feeling Glitch still wasn't going to get it right, and he wasn't sure why.

Needless to say, Mo had been right. Glitch had most certainly done better than the first time, but Mo could still point out his mistakes. He knew Glitch knew it too, as his face was ridden with disappointment. As Glitch made his way over to give an explanation, Mo simply shook his head.

"Go get me some water, Glitch."

The two other members of Hi Def winced; they knew how much offense Glitch took to that comment. Mo didn't say it _too _often, but he said it often enough to take Glitch down a few pegs and make him feel like crap. The boy in question sighed and made his way over to Mo's bag to get a bottle of water.

Once Glitch returned with the bottle, Mo unscrewed the lid and took a swig, looking at Glitch with pity.

"Aiight Glitch, wassup wit you? I can tell something's up. You're not even messin up the same ways you usually do," Mo ended in a joking manner. Glitch was in no mood for jokes though and simply bit his lip, looking away.

"I can't really talk about it…" he mumbled softly. Mo gave an annoyed look that Glitch missed because he was looking down. He then poured some of the water on his head, getting his full attention.

"What the hell, man!" Glitch cried angrily, trying to brush the water out his hair with his hands. Mo shrugged in response.

"Tell me what's wrong. You know I'll only pour the water on your head again," Mo stated casually, giving Glitch an expectant look. The younger boy sighed, knowing that Mo was dead serious.

"Well, I uh, like someone. And I don't really like that I like them… And it's been on my mind lately…" Glitch muttered sourly. Mo's face broke out into a grin that favored the Cheshire cat and swung an arm around the young prodigy's shoulders.

"So you're all hung up over a shorty? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Mo asked with a laugh. Glitch gave a half-hearted smile.

"I wanted to be cool with it in my head first. Didn't mean for it to affect my dancin…" Glitch said with a sigh. Mo patted Glitch's shoulder in comfort.

"Hey, I gotchu. Just make sure you get it together soon, aiight?" Mo said, this time with a normal sized grin. Glitch nodded before snatching Mo's wrist to look at the time.

"Looks like I've wasted enough time. Let's get down to business; I've still got homework to do," he explained, releasing Mo's wrist from his grip. He then looked back up to Mo's face, his expression completely apologetic.

"I'ma do it one more time and it'll look better than it's ever looked, I swear," he promised. Mo nodded and looked at him expectantly. Glitch hurriedly pushed play on the boombox before getting back into his position.

True to his word, Glitch gave it everything he had and he turned to Mo to see the older boy smiling in congratulations. Inside Glitch was in euphoria and the look on his face wasn't far from it. The fact that Mo was proud of him meant the world to him.

He did Mo's signature backflip out of happiness before walking up to Mo to grab his hand.

"Haha! Told you I'd get it together!" he said with grin. The two bumped chest with their hands still joined and then released them stylishly in a handshake they'd made up together.

"Yeah, yeah you did. Good job," Mo praised, ruffling Glitch's hair a bit. Glitch pouted but the atmosphere of happiness was still among him.

"So, what song are we doing next?" he asked eagerly, ready to continue to prove his head was in the right place, even if it wasn't. Mo took the next few seconds to think about it before nodding at whatever he'd thought up in his head.

"I'm thinkin we should do 'Technologic,'" he stated with a grin, knowing how much Glitch enjoyed the song. It'd been quite amusing when they'd been drawing names for who got what song and his name was picked for this one. Glitch had been devastated and it was hilarious.

"Aw, for real! Awesome! Let's do this!" he shouted excitedly, taking his place behind Mo to his right.

Another song down and Glitch was practically bouncing with the energy he hadn't had earlier due to his 'depressing' thoughts. Still, there was one thought he'd had while dancing that he couldn't shake.

"Hey Mo, can I talk to you for a minute?" Glitch asked hesitantly. Mo looked at him with confused eyes but still nodded in agreement. They walked over a bit to the side so that the other two wouldn't hear them.

"D'you think we could maybe…hang out this weekend? Like, just you and me? N-not like I'm askin you out on a date or nothing, if that's what it seems like! Cuz I'm not! I just think it's been awhile since we've hung out," Glitch stated awkwardly. By the end of his statement he was groaning in embarrassment and hiding his face in his hands, wondering how that had come out so wrong. Mo couldn't help but laugh.

"It has been awhile, hasn't it?" Mo agreed easily, dismissing the error in communication. Glitch looked up from his hand, some of the shame melting away to the familiarity and comfort of it being just the two of them.

"So…this weekend then?" the prodigy asked hopefully. When Mo nodded, Glitch felt his whole world light up.

"You know it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>About Glitch being bi...well I don't see why he couldn't be lol. And about Bodie being in Glitch's gym class... well to make a long story short, even though all the older characters look in their early 20s to me, I figure they must be like seniors in high school since they were dancing in '5th period' in the first game. Maybe I'm thinking too much into it but it at least makes the age gap smaller when I think about it that way... But anyway, tell me what you think? Should I just quit with this one?


	2. Chapter 2: Hanging Out

**AN: **Okay, wow. I wasn't expecting people to actually like this story... it made me put up this chapter sooner than I planned to, too. After reading some of the other stories on this site, I realized this one wasn't nearly as dirty as I thought it was. There's some strong language and sexual situations, but it's not even all that bad lol. In any case, I made Glitch a really bipolar, blunt drunk. I threw in the part with him and Bodie just because, since though it does play a role in the plot down the line, it was kind of just for self amusement.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Hanging Out<span>

"So you asked me to hang out, having nothing in mind for what we could do?" Mo asked in amusement. Glitch pouted bitterly.

It was Friday after school and Glitch had managed to kidnap Mo and convince him that Friday was part of the weekend too. But, due to the spontaneous nature of the kidnapping, Glitch had no idea what they should do.

"Guess it's Mo to the rescue then," Mo said with a sigh before taking out his phone. A few seconds later and he was holding it up to his ear to make a call. Glitch bristled; the whole point of this was for the two of them to be hanging out but all Mo wanted to do was call other people?

Okay, maybe it was his fault for not having a plan in the first place, but…

"Moooo! C'mon! We're supposed to be hangin' out with just the two of us," Glitch whined. Mo rolled his eyes but didn't hang up the phone.

"It's your fault for beggin' me to hang out and then havin' no suggestions for what to do. Sides, I'm sure you'll enjoy this," he said with a smirk.

Glitch raised an eyebrow, wondering what Mo had in mind. His frown was slowly turned into a smile after hearing just the first few words.

"Oh yeah, hey Emilia, wassup?...Oh yeah, me and Glitch are here with nothin' to do and you know what that means…."

Oh yes.

Pranking time.

So maybe Aubrey wasn't going to be so happy with them for a while after calling her so many times under different aliases (she would figure out it was them). And maybe Elliot would get pissed if he ever found out that they'd once again put up his name in the bathroom saying it was Angel's number and that he would show whoever called a good time. Lil T would most certainly be mad after finding out that even Taye had a hand in hiding her nightlight. But none of that mattered because Emilia, Glitch, and Mo were having an awesome time.

"Oh my God! I can't wait to hear Aubrey's bitching about how many times we called her!" Emilia wailed through a fit of laughter. Mo and Glitch laughed alongside her, trying to wipe the tears from their eyes.

"And Coy's gonna freak when he finds his grandma's underwear in his drawer!" Glitch managed to stifle out. Mo couldn't hold in his laughter at that one and found himself being unable to breathe on numerous occasions.

"And you know we're gonna have to be one of the people to call Elliot!" Mo struggled to get out between trying to breathe. The other two nodded their heads in agreement.

After sharing a few more suggestions of what they should still do and commenting on what was already done, Emilia announced that she had something she forgot to tell them.

"Yeah, I'm havin' a party tomorrow night! You guys should totally come!" she said enthusiastically. Glitch beamed at now having a plan for the next day and Mo just nodded with a grin that said 'We'll totally be there.'

"Nice. Now as much as I love pranking, I'm not gonna be able to do it tomorrow morning since I've gotta hit the gym with B, but I'm lookin forward to seein you guys at the party. Maybe some of our victims will even show up," Emilia ended jokingly.

Just the thought of it had all three of them holding back more fits of laughter.

"This party's what's up!" Glitch stated excitedly once they'd entered the house. Since it was Emilia's, everything there was set up for the maximum amount of fun and enjoyment.

"I've gotta agree with you youngin'; this party's tight," Mo had to admit. While looking over the room, he spotted a friend of his who waved him over.

"Hey, I'ma be right back, aight? Just gotta holla at a friend of mine," Mo explained before making his way through the crowd. Glitch pouted; once again, the whole point of going to this was to have something fun to do together yet he was left alone.

Looking around, he spotted the familiar face of Bodie who seemed to be chilling by himself for whatever reason. He had a huge grin on his face, making Glitch wonder what the older boy was so happy about. Before making his way over, he paused, making sure he really wanted to do this. He still hadn't quite gotten over this whole 'being bi-sexual' thing and Bodie was kind of the person who made him consider it in the first place. Was it really such a good idea to approach him? Would he even be able to act normal around him?

Well it didn't much matter anymore, as it seemed Bodie had already found him and made his way over. Glitch didn't even notice until Bodie finally yelled in his ear.

"HI GLITCH!"

Glitch jumped, his heart racing at the shock. He looked over at Bodie with an irritated look.

"No need to try to damage my hearin' even more than the music already did," Glitch stated with a sarcastic tone. To his confusion, Bodie just continued to smile as if he hadn't even heard him.

"….Anyway. Wassup?" he asked slowly, an eyebrow raised in suspicion. Bodie's grin got wider if possible and he lifted up a cup to hold in front of Glitch's face.

"You should try some of this man! It's great! I've been drinking this for like…I dunno. But it's so good, I promise!" he slurred. Glitch gave both him and the cup an odd look, not too sure he should drink it. Bodie gave him a pleading look.

"Pleeeeaaasseee? Since when have I done something to purposely hurt you?" He reasoned.

The statement made Glitch look down in embarrassment. He was pretty sure Bodie was drunk, but even a drunk Bodie was a nice Bodie. If he said the drink was good and that he should try some, then Glitch didn't see too much of a reason why he shouldn't. With the way the older boy was acting it was probably alcoholic, but as long as he didn't drink too much he figured he would be fine.

He reached out a hand and took the cup, still eyeing it with uncertainty. He looked up to Bodie's pleading eyes and took a small sip. He frowned as the sip was so small he hadn't even tasted anything so he decided to try drinking it as he would any other drink. His eyes lit up with both surprise and delight; it really _was _good!

"You were right Bodie; this stuff is sick! Where can I get some?" he asked with excitement. He didn't know why, but he was suddenly feeling so much happier to just…be. Bodie slung an arm around his shoulders and walked him towards a punch bowl. He then got another cup for himself and took Glitch's cup to fill it up with more of the delicious juice.

"I dunno how I'm drinking so much of this stuff…" Bodie said brokenly. Glitch giggled hysterically as he took another sip from his drink.

"Cause it's sOOooOoooo good~!" he chirped. He laughed and Bodie followed suit.

"H-heeeey Glitch! You're like- you're like really, um, cute!" Bodie said as he hiccupped. Glitch giggled uncontrollably once more.

"Noooo, I'm Glitch! And you're Bodie which is like body and you've got a really hot one," he said with a grin, taking another swig of his drink. Bodie grinned.

"I like, really wanna kiss you right now," he said as he leaned in closer to the younger boy's face "That's okay, right?"

Glitch was smiling prettily now, his teeth shinning from all the lights in the room. He looked so brilliant and the urge to kiss him was getting stronger.

"Only if I get to see you naked!" he said with a wink before Bodie suddenly pulled him into a drunken, sloppy kiss.

Glitch kissed back, standing on his tip toes to try and put himself more into the it. Bodie, taking note of Glitch's efforts, hoisted the boy higher by grabbing his ass and leaning his back into a wall. Glitch moved his head back from the kiss a bit until his head was a centimeter away from the wall, his eyes dancing with playfulness.

"Can we have sex now? Cuz I'm really horny," he mewled, giving him longing eyes. If Bodie wasn't hard before, he most certainly was now as he brought his lips harshly back to Glitch's and began caressing the cute, round bottom in his hands. Glitch gave a happy moan and pushed himself closer to the body in front of him before he felt himself being yanked away. Confused, he turned to see a very angry Mo.

"Mo oh my! What are you doing here! I was just about to get laid!" he whined as Mo dragged him off. On his way he sent Bodie an apologetic look but lifted a hand to his ear as a reference to call him and gave him a flirtatious wink before being dragged out of the building.

Glitch huffed as Mo dragged him towards the car.

"Ugh, how boring! Mooo! How could you do that to me? Bodie was just about to take to me to a room and fuck me!" Glitch gritted out irritably. Mo rolled his eyes, feeling like he'd be hearing a lot of that on the car ride back to his house.

And he had. Every inch of the way. The worst part, though he didn't know it, was what was left to come.

"Moooo! Where are you taking me!" Glitch whined. Mo groaned and said nothing as he learned was the best thing to do. He went to the back seat and picked Glitch up from his lying down position and continued pulling him until they got to Mo's room. He threw the boy onto the bed and sighed in relief.

"Ooooh! I get it! It all makes sense now!" Glitch stated suddenly, turning to Mo to give him a mischievous look. Mo was starting to fear that look.

"What does…?" he asked slowly, trying to figure out what Glitch seemed so sure about.

"Why you dragged me away from Bodie! You just wanted me all to yourself! I get it; I can respect that…" he purred while walking up to Mo slowly, a new predator look in his eye. Mo tried hard to think of what he could do to get out of the situation.

"You've got it all wrong man," Mo tried, backing up to keep a certain amount of distance between him and the boy.

"No I don't! If you're too embarrassed to say it, that's okay; I can say it instead," Glitch said confidently, his pace suddenly quick as he backed Mo against the wall and stared into his eyes "Fuck me Mo. Hard, fast, and rough," he seemed to growl and moan at the same time.

Mo roughly pushed the boy away, holding him at an arm's length. He looked to Glitch's face to see hurt shinning in those pretty green eyes.

"Dammit Mo, am I really that undesirable!" he murmured roughly, to the point where Mo couldn't tell if he was actually supposed to hear it or not.

"Fuck! I- I just don't get it. I've got plenty of girls who hint at this sort of thing with me all the time. I wouldn't mind doin' it, but I want my first time to be special and with someone I care about- I want it to be with you!" he said angrily, looking up at Mo with cold eyes.

"I joined Hi Def because of you! I got so much respect for you; you're opinion means everything to me! If you tell me something, I'll believe it. And all you're telling me- all you've _been _telling me, is that I'm not even worth being told that I'm not good enough. Why, dammit!" he screamed harshly, silent tears falling from his eyes that he quickly wiped away. Suddenly he began to laugh a dark laugh that Mo'd never heard from him before. When Glitch looked up, his eyes were laced with hurt and betrayal.

"Listen Glitch-" Mo started, but was quickly cut off when Glitch began talking once more. It was probably for the best considering Glitch probably a) didn't want to hear it anyway and b) probably wouldn't remember any of this in the morning.

"It's because I'm not a girl, isn't it? I'm not some trick with huge tits that you can put your face in or whatever, right? I don't have a pussy- I've just got a dick, something you've already got. To top it all off, I'm not sexy like a girl either, am I? Yeah I get it cuz I like girls too, dipshit. But I made an exception for you cuz…cuz you're you. But then, maybe you don't like me cuz I'm me…" he broke away from Mo's hold, his eyes looking at the ground. He turned around, heading right back out the door.

"Bye Mo. I'm heading home. Don't wait up," he sneered as he made his way to the front door. Mo quickly made his way up to the younger boy and grabbed his wrist, giving him a soft look that made Glitch feel so guilty he wanted to punch him for making him feel that way.

"I know you may hate me right now, but it's dark, you're drunk, and despite anything you may think, you're still one of my best friends and I wanna make sure you're safe. So you're just gonna stay here, even if I have to sleep in another room," Mo stated with a pleading and calmness that Glitch didn't even have the energy to defy.

Glitch's eyes flashed different emotions before finally he stopped on surrender.

"…Fine. I won't leave. But leave me the fuck alone. That shouldn't be such a problem for _you_ though," he said bitterly. Mo simply watched as the door to his room was slammed in his face and he sighed.

He probably should've seen that coming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So there you have it. As you can see, Glitch was very moody and blunt and everything. After reading over the next chapter and reflecting on this one, I feel like I kind of want to take this in a different direction than I have it written out. So I may change this. But we'll see I guess, so lemme know what you thought.


	3. Chapter 3: About Saturday

AN: Hi everyone! I wanna start off for saying THANK YOU for all of your nice reviews! I know I didn't do any replies but it's only cuz I wasn't sure if anyone but me even likes them. If you do, I love replying to stuff so just let me know ^_^

And you probably noticed the big difference in update time as compared to when I uploaded chapter 2, right? Well that's because I actually had this whole thing written out already but when I read over chapter 3 I realized...I really didn't wanna post it. I felt like I could do more with the story and maybe take it in a new direction. That being said, this chapter is COMPLETELY different from the original lol. And also, I don't forsee this story having any more 'dirty' moments but it may not be a complete impossibility so let me know if you'd wanna read something like that ;) But if you read this and by the end you're like "I dunno if I like the change" then I guess I could always put up the original chapter which is less dramatic and more...exciting? but I don't think it's as developed as I'd like. Guess I could clean it up... It's up to ya'll though.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: About Saturday<span>

"How do you feel about me?"

It was a simple question, one that should've been simple to answer. Unfortunately for Glitch, it wasn't.

How did he feel about Mo? Honestly, he wasn't too sure himself. He knew he liked him A LOT, but was that really what Mo wanted to hear? And what had brought it up all of a sudden?

The day after he'd gotten drunk, Mo had been different. Of course he'd helped take care of him after his hangover and everything, but the feeling he gave off wasn't the one Glitch was used to.

Even when Glitch had said he felt better and wanted to complete their weekend together, Mo claimed that he still needed more rest and insisted they'd do it the next weekend.

Now it was Wednesday and Glitch was noticing a pattern. Mo seemed to be trying to spend the least amount of time with him as possible and always seemed to have this face like he was deep in thought. He also seemed to watch his words when he was around Glitch and created as much distance between them when they were close to each other while trying not to make it too obvious. It pissed Glitch off to no end, especially since every time he'd tried to talk to the older boy about it, Mo always managed to avoid the subject somehow.

All this time Glitch had been trying to have a decent conversation, and he wanted to start it off with a question as irrelevant and complicated to answer as that one?

Glitch stood with his hands on his hips, sneering at Mo for asking such dumbass question.

"What kinda question is that?" he replied briskly. He noticed how Mo didn't make direct eye contact with him, which made him even more pissed off. Instead he concentrated his gaze on the ground, his feet occasionally scuffing the sidewalk beneath them.

"An honest one," Mo said softly, finally looking into Glitch's eyes. Usually the look would've calmed the young dancer down, but today was different. He was irritated and he wanted answers. Now.

"You're my best friend. I care about cha a lot. That good enough for ya?" Glitch asked irritably, his foot subconsciously tapping with impatience.

Mo sighed, placing his hands inside the pockets of the new hoodie he'd bought not too long ago. He glanced around him, looking around the empty basketball courts they were currently standing in before his gaze stopped on the basketball by Glitch's feet. He felt the sudden urge to pick it up and start to play, but he knew it'd be rude so he contained himself.

"So…that's it? Nothing else?" Mo asked unsurely, not daring to look up to Glitch's irritated face. The teen in question rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and burning a hole into Mo's head with his glare.

"Why're you askin' me this all of a sudden?"

"Why're _you_ so mad all of a sudden?"

Glitch paused at the statement, a bit taken aback. Mad, was he? He supposed that was one way to describe it, but he personally felt it was more a feeling of frustration.

"I'm not mad, I'm frustrated! You've been treatin' me worse than a stranger lately. You thought I don't notice but it's so obvious! Why're you actin' so different, Mo?" he said calmly, refusing to let himself be worked up. His eyes looked pleadingly into Mo's, hoping he would get a response he could work with.

"Cuza somethin' you told me the night o' the party," Mo revealed against his better judgment.

Glitch tilted his head in confusion. Mo had made it sound like nothing had happened that night every time he asked him about it. He figured there was probably more to it than what he'd said, especially since that was around the time Mo's treatment of him had taken a turn for the worse, but he never knew what it could be.

"W-what did I tell you?" Glitch asked anxiously. He began softly bouncing up and down with anxiety. Mo looked to the ground for a second before finally looking back up to Glitch's face.

"To make a long story short, you told me I didn't wanna have sex with you cuz you weren't a girl," he said awkwardly, his eyes trained on Glitch's face for any signs of recognition.

He watched as his protégé froze and paled, his eyes seeming to glaze over a bit. Mo wasn't quite sure what to make of the expression and he wondered if he'd done the right thing by telling him.

"So for the past couple days I was tryin'a pretend nothin' happened but…guess I didn't do too great o' job of that, huh?" he continued with a forced laugh. Much to Mo's chagrin, Glitch's expression didn't change at all.

He was starting to get concerned when a full minute went by and Glitch still hadn't said anything or even moved. Just as he took a step forward to reach out an arm to shake his shoulder, Glitch seemed to snap back to attention.

"Don't believe everything you hear, especially when people're drunk," Glitch chastised with a tsk. He was functioning only out of pure habit at this point, as his brain had completely shut down as a result of Mo's confession. Mo's head shot up quickly in surprise and he took a step back so he was back where he'd been standing just moments ago.

"So you weren't serious then?" he asked slowly. He needed clarification on this, because it'd been bothering him so much he hadn't even been able to sleep the night Glitch had told him to leave him alone.

"Naw man. Who'd be crazy enough to wanna do that wit' chu?" Glitch responded with a teasing smirk. All of these emotions and words were fake; in reality he felt as distant and cold as he imagined one of Dr. Tan's stupid robots were probably like.

Mo sighed in relief, his familiar smile back on his face and the twinkle back in his eye. He couldn't say he was one hundred percent sure Glitch wasn't lying to him, but it made him feel better if only for the moment.

"Good. You were really worryin' me, ya know? Especially with the way you were trippin' over Bodie. You had me thinkin' you were gettin' into some guy fetish or somethin'," Mo said with a chuckle, finally moving to pick up the ball near Glitch's feet.

If Glitch could still feel emotion, he was sure he'd have been shocked at this new information. Just how much had he done that night?

"What'd I do wit' Bodie?" he asked casually. Mo gave him a quick glance before concentrating on the hoop in front of him. He lined up his sight with the rim and _swoosh_, the ball swiftly made its way through the net.

"You were suckin' face with him 'gainst a wall," Mo offered teasingly as he went to retrieve the ball. Glitch watched with blank eyes as it once again fell through the hoop and to the ground. _Bounce bounce bounce_…

"Oh," was all he could think to say. It wasn't like his brain was working properly anymore. Mo paused in making his next shot and gave him a concerned look.

"Yo, you aight young'in?" he asked with a small frown. Glitch nodded his head curtly.

"Yeah I'm cool. Just thinkin' bout whatchu told me," he replied honestly. Mo shifted the ball so he could hold it with his left arm and walked up to Glitch, slinging right his arm around the younger boy's shoulders.

"It's not a big deal, aight? I know you said did stuff you didn' t mean to cuz you were drunk. Just don't start makin' it a habit," he said jokingly, though it took on a more serious tone near the end.

"You don't gotta worry 'bout that, trust me…" Glitch mumbled to himself before crossing his arms. His gaze shifted to the ground and he finally seemed to notice the breeze outside.

"It's kinda chilly so I think I'ma head home," he said softly, rearranging his arms a bit so they were now hugging him. How had he not realized how cold it was before? Oh yeah, because he was with Mo and being with Mo often made him so oblivious to anything that wasn't him, that he forgot stuff.

He turned to start walking back to catch the train until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned slightly to see that it was Mo holding onto him with an eager expression.

"Look, sorry I been actin' weird these past couple days. But I was thinkin' bout what we could do this weekend," he said animatedly. Glitch titled his head and rose an eyebrow; since when was Mo so hype about things?

"What d'ya mean?" he asked calmly, shivering a bit when a wind blew by. Mo rolled his eyes but grinned, shaking his head in amusement.

"I told you we'd hang out this weekend to make up for Sunday. You forget already?" he asked teasingly. It took everything Glitch had to not frown slightly.

He didn't really want to be around Mo now that he knew his secret. It wasn't that he thought Mo would never find out, but he always thought it would be because he'd confessed. He figured at least then he'd be mentally prepared for his inevitable rejection. Finding out that he'd said something that he'd gone through so much trouble to hide in just a matter of minutes had him feeling bitter, and he needed time alone to figure things out.

"…I'll let you know, okay? Later Mo," he said finally before making a hasty escape to the other side of the street. Mo looked on in both confusion and shock; Glitch hadn't ever not just given a clear "Course Mo!" and he was wondering if this was the younger dancer's form of rejection.

"Glitch, I need to talk to you," came the voice of one of the two people Glitch didn't want to think about at the moment: Bodie. He didn't slow down though as Bodie jogged to catch up with him.

"Sorry man, I'm kinda in a hurry and I can't be late for this class again," he lied in an attempt to get away. Bodie frowned, seeing right through him.

"You're never late for that class!" he protested. Glitch shot him an irritated look.

"And how would you know that?" he asked sarcastically. Bodie chose to not answer that question and instead just held the door open for Glitch to walk back into the school.

"Emilia told me what happened that night and then she beat the shit outta me. I totally deserved it though; I didn't mean to take advantage of you like that," he offered apologetically. Glitch finally stopped walking and turned to face Bodie.

"It's cool. I don't remember exactly what happened anyway. 'Sides, from what I heard, it was pretty mutual," he scoffed, still embarrassed about the whole thing. Bodie's eyebrows rose slightly and Glitch swore he saw a smirk starting to form.

"You don't remember _any _of it?" he asked in amusement, now opening the door to the locker room. Glitch gave him a look laced with suspicion before walking through the door.

He walked over to his locker and put in the combination to get his regular clothes out. He felt a little unnerved when Bodie was still standing there when he was trying to change, and decided to hold off on it for a bit, instead facing Bodie once more with his arms crossed.

"And you do?" he questioned, curiosity lacing his tone. Bodie's smirk transformed into a mischievous grin as he leaned against the lockers beside him.

"All the best parts anyway," he said teasingly. Glitch's face lit up red with embarrassment as he wondered exactly what Bodie remembered.

"What were the best parts!" Glitch asked quickly, his blush not subsiding in the least. Bodie took a glance as his wrist before tsking and shaking his head.

"Now see, I would tell you, but you've got that class you can't be late for. Maybe some other time, eh?" Bodie stated cockily before finally walking back to his own locker. Glitch watched him go and tried really hard to not attempt to remember how it'd felt to make out with him.

Sighing and turning back to his locker to finally get dressed (and quickly because at this rate he really _would _be late for his next class), he started thinking about this whole thing with Mo again.

He'd thought about it all of yesterday after leaving the basketball courts and hadn't done much else. How was he supposed to treat Mo now that his secret was revealed? Sure he'd made it seem like a slip up but he knew he'd only be able to keep that charade up for but so long. It was one thing when Mo had no idea but now he was surely subconsciously suspicious and Glitch couldn't handle that.

But what he couldn't handle even more was continuously avoiding Mo and never hanging out with him again. Just the thought of it seemed ridiculous, so that really only left him with two options as far as he was concerned.

The first was probably the most obvious; he could confess to Mo and let him know that whatever he'd said that night was probably the truth…or maybe not that exactly since it'd sounded like whatever he'd said was melodramatic. I mean come on – comparing himself to a girl? Laaaame… The consequence of this choice though, was how Mo would deal with it.

On the one hand he could make Glitch's wildest dreams come true and not only accept it, but tell him he felt the same way. It was improbable, but a guy could dream, couldn't he? Then there was Mo accepting it, but not feeling the same way and just wanting to remain friends. That was the one Glitch suspected had the highest probability of happening, and he felt rather bittersweet about it. It was the last way Mo could handle it that scared him the most; he could be unable to accept it and never want to see him again. If that were the case, Glitch didn't know what he would do and honestly he didn't want to spend too much time thinking about it.

Of course, there was always the second, less obvious choice, which was to find someone else to like. Glitch wasn't exactly a huge fan of this one considering he adored Mo so much, but it may've been his best option. At least that way he'd have an excuse to never tell him and he could still keep their friendship safely intact.

It was somewhat annoying to him that the first person who came to mind was Bodie. He was a good guy and everything, and he'd already admitted that he probably wouldn't mind it but…it was just weird somehow.

Speaking of weirdness, he panicked slightly while thinking about what Bodie could've remembered. Glitch personally didn't remember anything except his disappointment when Mo had gone to see his other friends. But Mo had said they were making out…

Just then Bodie walked past him, offering him a teasing grin as he walked out the door. Glitch blushed and reached into his locker to grab his things before slamming it closed. He waited a bit more in hopes that Bodie would be long gone by the time he got to the hallway and then power-walked to his next class as at this point he _really_ was about to be late.

Glitch idly spun his phone around in his hand while staring at it intently. He'd been trying to work up the courage to call Bodie and ask him about Saturday, but part of him didn't even want to know.

He sighed before finally mustering up the courage to push 'talk' on Bodie's name and almost hung up when he heard the familiar 'hello?'

"Heeeey Bodie," Glitch stated stupidly, stretching out the words out of nervousness. Bodie's reply was an amused chuckle.

"Hey, Glitch. Must admit I was pretty surprised when I saw your name pop up," he chimed. Glitch almost groaned; Bodie was _so _rubbing it in.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he started sarcastically "Look, about Saturday…"

"Yeeees…?" Bodie asked playfully. Glitch's face scrunched up in a pout.

"What the hell happened! You gotta tell me!" he asked desperately. He hadn't meat it to come out that way, it just had.

"Hmm…I'm not gonna lie Glitch, it's probably something you're better off now knowing," Bodie said carefully, his tone suddenly serious. The change in tone made Glitch pale as he got more anxious to know what had happened. Why couldn't he remember _anything_?

"I did it, so I deserve to know! Just tell me already!" he urged. There was a pause and Glitch got worried that maybe he'd been too forward.

"…I can't remember everything, but I remember bits and pieces like I said. I gave you some of that punch that was apparently spiked, and then…I dunno, I think we were teasing each other… and then I asked if I could kiss you…and uh…"

Bodie trailed off and Glitch could sense it was because he was getting embarrassed. As cocky as he'd been earlier, he was clearly just teasing and was just as embarrassed – if not more so – than Glitch himself.

"So then we made out, right? But we didn't do anything else…" Glitch trailed off this time. The second part of his response was what he hoped was a true statement and not going to turn into a regrettable question.

"No! No, we didn't! It was sorta leading up to that but…no," Bodie stated awkwardly. Now it was Glitch's turn to pause as he tried to think of what to say now.

"I'm guessin' that's when Mo came and got me. Thanks for fillin' me in, B," he stated gratefully.

"…Would you hate me if I told you I enjoyed it?" came Bodie's unexpected question. Glitch was silent as he tried his best to process what had just been said. Because he couldn't have said what he thought he said. He was _really _starting to hate surprises.

"I, um…what?" was his eloquent response. Glitch could almost feel the blonde rolling his eyes.

"I'm gonna be blunt here; I like you Glitch. I know you like Mo but just…consider it, okay?" Bodie stated softly.

Although he hadn't expected the topic to turn in this direction, it explained a lot and he had to admit that he was rather flattered. At the same time, he also couldn't help feeling a bit jealous. How was it that Bodie was able to convey so easily what he could not?

"How long have you liked me?" Glitch asked curiously. For some reason this didn't feel sudden, as if maybe he'd kind of known all along but hadn't acknowledged it because of his feelings for Mo.

"Do you really expect me to remember that? I can't exactly give you a time and date," Bodie stated with amusement. If they'd been talking face to face, Glitch would've stuck his tongue out at him.

"I'd expect you to have a general idea. But like, that's cool I guess."

"You don't sound nearly as awkward or uncomfortable as I expected. I had to get myself all psyched up to say that, ya know? I'm kinda disappointed," Bodie responded with a chuckle. Glitch grinned, happy that at least _Bodie's _confession hadn't spiraled into a burning pit of fire and doom.

"You want me t' get all overly emotional on yo' ass? Cuz apparently I'm really good at it," he stated sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Bodie asked curiously.

"Nothin'. Forget it. Look, I'll think about it, aight, but I can't really give you a good answer right now. Still processin' this shit," Glitch admitted tiredly. He was emotionally drained and he still had something to do:

Call Mo about this weekened.

"Of course! How would I score brownie points if I pressured you and made you upset? I've gotta let you make your own decisions and be cool with them," Bodie admitted playfully.

Glitch blinked at Bodie's unintentional – or maybe it was intentional? – advice. He really _did _always know all the right things to him.

"Thanks B. I'll talk t' you later," Glitch said energetically.

"No problem, Glitch. Just don't forget," Bodie requested and the two finally hung up.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so there. This chapter was mostly Bodie based because I was starting to get the feeling that some people may've thought Bodie only liked Glitch in that one instant last chapter which wasn't the case... And I know I made Glitch and Bodie really chill about the confession but I couldn't really feel any type of altercation. Glitch's still trying to deal with what he did so he's kind of just like 'whatever, just more drama to sort out' and Bodie's just being understanding and trying not to let his feelings be shown so much.<p>

In any case, comments are still appreciated letting me know what you think of where this is going. Also, who do you think Glitch should end up with? Since I'm rewriting from this point on, nothing's really set in stone so I'll probably just go with the majority.


	4. Chapter 4: Reconciliation

**AN: **Hello everyone! So this chapter was a struggle because I really didn't know where to go with it (as I still don't know how this story's gonna end up). The chapter ended up a lot more angsty than I planned, as I'd wanted to add in some happy stuff, but I changed my mind. Maybe next chapter lol. Sorry this one is so short (especially compared to the last one), but I tried. Once again, thanks again to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Reconciliation<span>

After talking to Bodie, Glitch had called Mo and told him that he wouldn't mind hanging out that weekend. Mo had sounded relieved and had said that he already had a place in mind. Glitch had been wary at first, simply hoping that the place wouldn't be the beach (because a certain someone hung out there a lot and Glitch didn't have the right mindset to deal with him at the moment).

Unfortunately, that was exactly what Mo had suggested and Glitch paled, insisting that they go somewhere else.

"Since when've you hated the beach?" Mo asked suspiciously through the phone.

"Since…uh…I don't! I'd just rather do, er…mini golf?" Glitch responded unconvincingly. There was a pause on the other line and Glitch took that time to inwardly scold himself at how stupid he'd sounded.

"…Aight then. Mini golf," Mo said finally and Glitch sighed with relief. He honestly didn't know what he would've done if they'd showed up at the beach and Bodie had been there.

But now, as Glitch stood inside their local mini golf place's building and he waited for Mo to get their clubs, he wondered why he'd made this suggestion in the first place. He'd never even played this before, nor had he had any passion to play it, so it was really unnatural for him to say it. He had a feeling he'd heard about it from someone but he couldn't place it with a face, but it lead him to think that this was a bad idea. Either way, there way there was nothing he could do about it now without seeming even more suspicious so he'd just have to deal.

"Here ya go," Mo said with a grin, holding out the club for Glitch to take. Glitch nodded in thanks before taking the club and a green ball. The two then walked outside to find the first hole.

Everything was going pretty well at first – Glitch had even managed to contain his thoughts about wishing Mo would 'teach him how to hold the club by standing right behind him,' – but then there was this faint but distinctive sound that seemed to be coming from one of the holes. Glitch wasn't too concerned with it, too busy enjoying his time with Mo. It seemed to be a major distraction for Mo though as he kept looking in the direction it was coming from every few seconds until he finally decided to comment on it.

"Yo, you hear that?" Mo asked after a while and the younger boy groaned in annoyance. Of course he could hear it – who couldn't hear that obnoxiously loud music? – but he'd been doing a great job of ignoring it.

"Yeah, but can't we just…" he trailed off, noticing Mo had already dropped his club and was headed towards the sound "…ignore it," Glitch finished with a sigh. He soon followed behind, not looking forward to whatever was going to happen next.

As the two walked past the different holes, they noticed the music seemed to be coming from the one with the gigantic dinosaur. They glanced down from their position to see none other than Flash4ward dancing a routine. Mo's face lit up with excitement at the prospect of dancing and Glitch tried his best not to groan in disdain.

When the girls finished up, Taye had been the first to notice them.

"Hey boys, what ya'll doin' up there? Even if ya'll try ta memorize our moves, it ain't gonna do ya any good," Taye shouted up teasingly. Lil T, wondering just whom her sister was talking to, looked up and grinned.

"Yo Glitch! Get cho scrawny ass down here!" she yelled playfully just to be smacked upside the head by Taye. Lil T turned to her older sister for an explanation only to receive a glare.

"What'd I tell you 'bout cussin'? I'ma clean yo' mouth out with soap when we get home," Taye chastised.

Meanwhile Glitch rolled his eyes before reluctantly making his way down to the sisters. Mo, who was right beside him, had much more pep in his step.

"So what ya'll doin' here? Ya on a date?" Lil T asked mischievously before receiving another whack and glare courtesy of Taye. Glitch tensed and Mo looked at the young girl with an amused grin.

"Naw, we're just chillin'," Mo provided, seemingly unaware of how Glitch's shoulders drooped slightly. Lil T noticed though and grinned broadly once more.

"You sure Glitch over here knows that? Cuz it seems-"

"One more word, lil girl. I dare you," Taye stated threateningly and Lil T finally backed off.

Glitch's gaze stayed fixated on the ground as he tried not to think too much about the blunt girl's words. Had it _looked _like they'd been on a date? He wouldn't have minded that actually. But how did Mo feel about her comment? Sure he'd looked amused, but that wasn't a definitive response.

He snuck a quick glance up to Mo's face just to see his mentor looking back at him with a calculating look. Glitch turned away with a mad blush coloring his cheeks, surprised that Mo had been looking at him.

"I uh, need t' go to the bathroom…" he stated quickly before practically running back into the building.

He stood in a stall and put his face in his hands as he tried to get his thoughts together. What was the expression on Mo's face when he'd looked at him? Was it one of disgust? Realization? Or had it just been a normal look that he'd overanalyzed?

He was having trouble organizing his thoughts, but knew he couldn't just spend the rest of the day huddled up in a bathroom stall. He shook his head furiously and made his way out the door just to be greeted with the sight of Lil T awaiting him outside. He walked to lean on the wall next to her and gave her a curious look.

"Any reason why you're waitin' outside the _guy's _bathroom?" he asked in amusement, though Lil T simply smirked in response.

"Cuz I know you, boo, and I know you didn't go in there cuz you had to pee," she started cockily, then shifted into a much softer tone "It was about Mo, wasn't it?"

Glitch looked away and gritted his teeth, unable to accept that he'd been figured out so easily. Was it really that obvious? If that was the case, maybe Mo already knew. It's not like he'd been so convincing when he'd lied anyway.

"What I do in the bathroom's my business," was his witty response and Lil T rolled her eyes in frustration. She crossed her arms and gave him a knowing look.

"Aight boy, play dumb if you want but Lil T can recognize a crush when she sees one. Honestly, I think you may have a shot," she said with a grin. Glitc's gaze snapped to hers, his eyes widening slightly.

"Seriously…?" was all he could think to ask. If this was one of her bad jokes then he may have to kill her, but if she was serious then… Lil T found herself rolling her eyes once more.

"Yes I'm serious! Were you gonna tell 'im today!" she asked excitedly, her eyes lighting up in delight. Glitch, for one, didn't see what was so exciting about his current situation.

"Yeah…prolly at the end. But then he heard ya'll music," he said a bit snidely. She gave him a look of apology and held her hands up in mock surrender.

"My bad; we didn't know. But you know this our spot, so why would you come here in the first place? There's a good chance you'll run into us if ya come here," she asked pointedly, effectively getting the spotlight off of her.

"Cuz I didn't wanna go to the beach," he provided vaguely before pushing himself off the wall and walking toward the door leading back to the golfing area outside. He turned in her direction when he didn't hear her following.

"The beach? I thought you loved the beach!" she asked incredulously as she jogged a bit to catch up with him. When they were side by side again they continued walking towards the door.

"I just didn't feel like goin' today. So sue me," he stated with a shrug, pushing open the door and holding it so she could walk through. She offered a small thanks and continued walking.

"So…why d'you think I may have a shot?" Glitch asked nervously. He put his hands in his pockets after realizing he'd been fidgeting as they walked. Lil T looked at him for a second and giggled.

"I dunno. I mean, you're not very subtle and most guys would be really grossed out and start baggin' on you, but Mo don't do that…at least from what I can see anyway," she offered with a grin.

Glitch couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. Hearing that someone else thought that things could work out made him a bit more comfortable about the whole thing. But then a thought occurred to him that turned his smile into a frown.

"But that's just how Mo is though, so I don't think that's sayin' anythin'," Glitch stated with a sigh. Lil T shook her head.

"He may be cool but I'm pretty sure if you made him feel uncomfortable, he say somethin'. Don't go quotin' me or nothin' cuz I could be dead wrong but don't just give up before you even tried!" she stated encouragingly.

The smile was back on Glitch's face as the two finally reached 'hole 9' where the huge dinosaur was. Before they'd actually gotten down there though, Lil T stopped at the top and seemed really focused on whatever she was looking at.

"Damn, you better tell 'im quick cuz I think he may be puttin' the moves on Taye," she said awkwardly. Wondering what the girl was talking about, Glitch moved closer to the edge to see what was going on. Afterwards, he wished he hadn't.

Looks could be deceiving, but it certainly _appeared _that Mo was flirting with Taye; they were standing really close and laughing and Mo was seven touching her arm. Glitch fought back the urge to jump to conclusions, even when they got closer and Mo told Taye

"We should hang out more" at a volume loud enough for Glitch to hear even at the top of the hill. He refused to be jealous because technically he had nothing to be jealous of….not even that kiss Taye had just given Mo on his cheek.

But that didn't mean he couldn't be angry. Sure he'd been the one to suggest mini golf, but flirting with Taye was _not _part of the plan, especially when it was just supposed to be him and Mo. Clearly Mo had a hard time of grasping what it meant to hang out as just two people instead of a group of three or more.

Glitch walked briskly to where Mo and Taye were talking, Lil T trying her best to keep up with him. He grabbed Mo's arm, causing the older boy to turn slightly in surprise.

"I need t' talk to you. Now," Glitch growled through clenched teeth, leading him to a secluded spot behind the mini golf building.

Taye gave a look to Lil T that said 'What's going on?' while Lil T just shrugged in response.

"Whoa, what's up lil dude?" Mo asked with a light chuckle. Glitch didn't share in the humor.

"Do you understand the concept of being alone at all!" he gritted out angrily. Mo rose an eyebrow slightly and crossed his arms.

"_You _were the one who suddenly ran off to the bathroom and _you _were the one who suggested we come here in the first place. What was I s'posed to do when you left? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were actin' real jealous right now," he said with a slightly accusing tone.

The next few words he said surprised even himself.

"You're right; I'm jealous. It was s'posed to be just you and me but it's not," he said with a small hint of anger.

"This ain't a date, Glitch," Mo stated calmly. Glitch then looked straight into Mo's eyes, his gaze unwavering as he summoned every bit of courage he could.

"Why couldn't it be?"

He didn't know why Mo wasn't saying anything but decided not to concentrate on it too much save he lose all his adrenaline-derived courage.

"Truth is that I really do l-like you… but I don't…want our friendship to end cuz o' it. You prolly hate me now though, right?" he asked blandly, his gaze returned to the floor. He no longer had the will to keep eye contact, knowing he'd probably just destroyed the best relationship he'd ever had, no matter how meaningless it may've been to Mo.

"You know I could never hate you Glitch…but…" Mo started and suddenly Glitch didn't want to hear anymore.

It was that 'but' that had caused him to go numb and feel nothing but cold. Things were too real now and the impact of his decision was hitting him full force. He was such a dumbass; he should've just kept his mouth closed and dealt with his feelings secretly. Sure that didn't seem to be working, but wasn't keeping his friendship with Mo enough to keep trying? But now it was too late and things were already broken. Knowing this, he couldn't bear to hear anymore else he would shatter.

"I changed my mind Mo; don't say it. Please don't say it," he said softly, his fists clenching tightly at his sides and a humiliated blush making its way to his cheeks. He could feel the tears start to well up in his eyes, but he made sure that none of them fell.

"You deserve to know," Mo sighed, remembering what Glitch had told him when he was drunk about how much his opinion mattered to his protégé. He'd have to be careful how he phrased this "I thought you may o' been lyin' the other day, and I put it behind me since you didn't wanna seem to talk about it. But…us datin' ain't gonna work."

With that statement, Glitch was inwardly shattered and dead inside. He knew it could've been worse and Mo could've hated him, but that didn't stop the intense feelings of hurt and humiliation. He wanted to run away and cry and avoid having to deal with the situation he'd created, but he knew that wasn't fair. He had to suck it up and deal with the consequences of his actions.

"…I kinda figured you'd say something like that," Glitch mustered up all his strength to say quietly, bitterness tainting his voice and causing Mo to feel more guilty than he already felt.

"But I'd still kinda hoped that…maybe we could be somethin'…" he continued softly, his eyes trained on the ground and the tears becoming harder to restrain. Mo moved to take a step closer to him before rethinking the action and stopping mid-step. Then Glitch looked up, desperation and hope now vivid in those glossy green eyes.

"W-we can still be friends though, right?" he asked slightly louder than everything else. Mo could hear the raw emotion in the younger boy's voice and he knew how much his response would make or break him. It was shocking to see just how much Glitch apparently cared about him.

"Seems you haven't been thinkin' bout me in a friendship way for a while now," he stated doubtfully. It wasn't that he _wanted _to stop being friends with Glitch, but he wondered if the prodigy could really handle it. Now that he'd confessed, things would probably be more awkward than ever and Mo really didn't want to put Glitch through that if he didn't have to.

Glitch could feel as his heartbeat started increased to double its normal speed and he looked around frantically to try and find something that would calm him down. It seemed that suddenly his worst nightmare was coming true and his friendship with Mo was really coming to an end.

"I'll move on. I'll get over you; I promise- I'll do whatever it takes! Just…please don't leave me Mo…" Glitch stated brokenly, a few stubborn tears making their way down his face as he furiously tried to wipe him away while he awaiting Mo' response.

Glitch knew he sounded pathetic; he was literally begging for the person who'd just rejected him to not leave him- hell, he was even crying! It was a humiliating situation to be in, but none of it would matter as long as Mo stayed beside him, even if only as a friend.

"I won't leave you, Glitch," Mo stated soothingly as he finally took those few steps to take Glitch in his arms in a comforting embrace. He'd hesitated to do it earlier because he knew it'd seem awkward and that it was a misleading gesture, but now it seemed like the best action to take and the one that Glitch needed the most.

The prodigy could easily recognize the innocence in Mo's hug, but disregarded it to fantasize that it was the loving embrace he'd always wanted from him. He knew that now that Mo knew the truth, he'd probably never get this opportunity again, so he was milking it for all it was worth.

Mo rubbed comforting circles into Glitch's back as the younger boy's sobs grew stronger with every passing second and he broke down completely. They stayed that way until Glitch finally started calming down and accepting things for the way they now were:

He'd been officially rejected by the person who meant more to him than anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So Glitch gets rejected. I'm sure you already saw that coming though, right? Sorry if Glitch came off too emotional or if this seemed cliche or rushed, as that wasn't my intention at all lol.

Any suggestions for what should happen next chapter? I was thinking I'd get Bodie more involved. Not to say this thing with Mo is completely over (how could it be?), but after all this angst I thought something more upbeat may be cool. In any case, lemme know! And even if you don't have a suggestion, just telling me what you thought of the chapter is cool too lol.


	5. Chapter 5: Cheer him up

**AN: **Hi everyone! Man this chapter took me forever to think of so hopefully you like it. Thanks again for reviewing as I really appreciate them! ^_^ Oh, and does anyone think they can come up with a better summary for this story? Cuz I'm really bad at them but I still made the attempt lol

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Cheer him up<span>

Mo wasn't going to lie; he'd been shocked when Glitch showed up to practice the next day, smiling as if nothing had happened. He was confused, but any time he tried to catch Glitch alone so they could talk, his protégé would find any excuse to get away.

Despite the younger dancer's talk about wanting to continue to hang out and be friends, he wasn't exactly acting like it. Gone were the days where Glitch would stick to Mo like glue and the vast change in behavior had him worried. He understood where it was coming from but he felt that Glitch at least needed a confidant so he could vent his frustrations, something Mo was sure the prodigy didn't have.

After about two weeks of this new change in attitude with no signs of changing back, Mo decided to try fixing things his own way.

"Look Bodie, I need you t' talk t' Glitch," Mo stated seriously. He sat across from the athlete at a local café he'd invited him to. Bodie was actually supposed to be on duty as a life guard at the moment, but after hearing that Mo's situation was an 'emergency,' the blond had convinced Emilia to cover for him. Now knowing that this was about Glitch, Bodie was both concerned and highly interested, especially since he'd noticed how…different Glitch had been lately.

"Me? Why don't you talk to him yourself? Aren't you guys best friends or whatever?" he asked skeptically, crossing his arms over his chest. Mo sighed and slumped back in his seat, wishing he didn't have to have this conversation.

"I've tried but he won't talk t' me. I think he's still upset 'bout what happened the other day…" he trailed off exhaustedly. Bodie sat up straighter at the news.

"What happened?" he asked a little too eagerly. Mo looked at him with distressed eyes and sighed once more before looking at the half-empty cup of hot chocolate in front of him.

"I don't really wanna talk about it; it's more Glitch's thing t' say…" he stated hesitantly and Bodie nodded in understanding, though he couldn't help the slight feeling of disappointment.

"But what am I supposed to say if I don't even know what's wrong?" he asked warily, slouching back in his chair. Mo picked up his hot chocolate and took a small swig before pushing it over to the side and lifting his elbows to the table, resting his chin on his hands. He locked his serious gaze onto Bodie, who looked back with an equal amount of uncertainty.

"I'm sure you've noticed Glitch's been actin' strange, so jus', I dunno, tell 'im so. Try t' cheer 'im up," he requested vaguely. Bodie gave him a look of disbelief before picking up his muffin and taking a bite. He grumbled when a few chunks fell onto the table.

"Cheer him up when I don't even know what he's mad about?" he asked incredulously.

"Exactly," Mo stated simply, trying not to roll his eyes. He knew it may be a difficult task, but it wasn't one that needing so much explaining. It was a simple yes or no request.

"I guess I could _try_…" Bodie trailed off hesitantly, his eyes shifting around the café in anxiety. Mo's lips stretched into a smile before standing up and stretching his stiff limbs.

"Great! Just don't tell 'im I asked you to, k? If he finds out, this whole thing could turn out t' be a bust," he stated sourly. He then zipped up his hoodie and flipped his hood on, a sure sign that he was getting ready to leave. Bodie frantically finished off the rest of his muffin before standing up to join him. Mo gave him a questioning look to which the blond simply shrugged.

"Better sooner than later, right? I'll just head over there now."

It was Mo's turn to shrug as the two made their way out the door and down the street where they then parted ways.

Glitch laid on his bed staring unblinkingly up at the ceiling. He should've been doing something productive, he knew, but he just hadn't been in the mood lately.

Ever since he'd gotten rejected that faithful day two weeks ago, he'd been getting more and more depressed though he tried not to show it. He'd always thought he'd be able to handle the rejection and moved on from it as long as Mo continued being his friend, but he realized all too soon how wrong he'd been.

Seeing Mo was even more difficult than before because now his feelings were out in the open and he was expected to just get over them. But with every glance in the B-boys direction, he subconsciously replayed that humiliating day over and over in his mind. It didn't help that Mo was always smiling at him or talking to him in that sweet, encouraging way of his that made Glitch like him more and more.

He knew he couldn't keep avoiding Mo forever; it was only a matter of time until he gave in, if not only because he couldn't stand seeing the sad look on his mentor's face that mimicked a kicked puppy. He knew the day was coming when he'd have to confront him, but until then he just wanted to avoid him as much as possible.

So of course his mood turned even sourer when he heard the loud, obnoxious knocking at the door. At first he ignored it, but when the person seemed to have no intentions of stopping, Glitch knew he'd have to answer since he was the only one home. He hated getting visitors lately because he never felt like pretending to be happy…

He grumbled as he lifted himself up from his comfortable position to slip his feet into his favorite fuzzy slippers before sluggishly making his way to the door. He plastered his now usual fake grin on his face before turning the knob to greet whoever was on the other side.

"Hey Glitch!" Bodie stated with his sunny personality. Glitch's expression almost faltered as he hadn't really expected his visitor to be one of the toughest people to fool.

"Bodie! You were one of the last people I was expecting," he stated honestly, subconsciously breaking eye contact to look somewhere in the distance. Bodie noticed but decided not to comment.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by to say hi," the blond stated pleasantly. Glitch widened his smile a bit as he nodded his head slightly.

"Oh yeah? Thanks," he said with fake appreciation. He shifted awkwardly from foot to foot as seconds passed by and Bodie seemed to have no intentions of leaving.

"Did you, uh, want something else…?" he asked finally, some of his annoyance making its way through his tone. Bodie's eyes seemed to dance with mirth as he gazed down at the younger dancer with amusement.

"The polite thing to do is to invite your guest in," he stated teasingly.

Inwardly Glitch groaned in disappointment; he'd been hoping Bodie would simply leave after saying hello but it seemed luck wasn't on his side. Outwardly he blushed as if Bodie's statement had been what had made him 'realize his mistake.'

"Y-yeah, sorry 'bout that," he stuttered, shifting so that Bodie could make his way into his home. Since the blond now had his back towards him, Glitch found it the most appropriate time to turn and glare daggers into the older boy's head before closing the door.

Bodie gave an impressed whistle as he looked around the house; everything was wonderfully decorated and seemed to cost a good amount of money. He wouldn't have pegged Glitch as a rich kid but he supposed he shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

"Take a picture; it'd last longer," Glitch said with a small smirk, snapping Bodie out of his daze. The athlete gave a sheepish grin until finally noticing Glitch's current apparel, his expression shifting into one of appreciation.

"I think I'd rather have a picture of you," he said stated smoothly, causing Glitch to give him a confused look before glancing down at himself. Realizing what he was wearing, he blushed for real this time before hastily running up the stairs to change his clothes, leaving behind a somewhat disappointed Bodie.

Seeing as though it was the weekend and Glitch had been simply lazing about, he hadn't bothered changing into anything special. Therefore, he was still in his favorite shorts that he'd outgrown like two years ago, and an annoying shirt that always fell off of one of his shoulders that one of his friends had gotten him as a present – not to mention his fuzzy slippers.

When he came back down wearing something more reasonable, he was greeted to Bodie looking at the photos of Glitch that were up around the living room. He blanched and quickly moved into Bodie's line of sight so he couldn't see anymore.

"Ok you visited; ain't it 'bout time t' leave now?" he asked in what he hoped sounded like a casual tone. Bodie simply blinked before shaking his head in refusal and grabbing Glitch by the shoulders.

"Nope. You've been feelin' down lately and it's my job to cheer you up!" he stated optimistically. This time Glitch didn't bother holding back his groan.

"I shoulda known you didn't jus' come by t' pay me a visit. But look, I'm fine," he assured, shaking the offending hands from his shoulders.

Bodie didn't believe a word of it, but he knew by now that trying to get Glitch to admit to certain things was an almost impossible task. That being said, he decided to take a different approach; he grabbed Glitch's hand, opened the door, and practically threw him outside before promptly shutting the door so Glitch couldn't run back in.

Glitch finally got himself together after the surprised and noticed his now shut door.

"Oh my God, Bodie you better not have closed my door!" Glitch fumed, his faced now red with anger as opposed to embarrassment.

"Why not? You're fine, so hanging out with me shouldn't be a problem," Bodie responded cockily, knowing he'd proved his point. His confidence faltered a bit when Glitch seemed to only get madder and not just give up with a huff like he'd planned. Had just pulling him outside been a bad idea?

"Look, hanging out with me isn't that bad, I promise! As a matter of fact-"

"HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO GET BACK IN MY HOUSE WHEN YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME A CHANCE TO GRAB MY KEY YOU DUMBASS!" Glitch screamed angrily, pulling Bodie's face down to his by grabbing the collar of his shirt.

Bodie's eyes widened a bit at the new revelation of Glitch's anger and felt like a complete moron.

"I..uh…" he mumbled dumbly, trying and failing to not look at the enraged face directly in front of him. He was relieved when he was shoved away and watched with guilt as Glitch dragged his hands down his face in frustration.

"My parents won't be back home til tomorrow…What'm I s'pposed to do til then!" he groaned angrily. Bodie looked to the ground, the guilt starting to consume him before a thought hit him that had him grinning in glee.

"You can stay with me tonight!" he said happily, expecting Glitch's face to change to one of relief. What he got instead was a face of incredulousness, causing the blond to pout slightly.

"Don't you live alone…? Glitch asked doubtfully to which Bodie nodded.

"And don't you like me or whatever…?"Glitch asked doubtfully once more to which Bodie found himself nodding to again.

For the life of him, he couldn't understand why Glitch was asking questions he already knew the answer to. He'd told the younger boy a while ago that he lived alone and he'd even more recently confessed that he liked him, but what did that-

Oh. OOOOOOH!

"Whoa! WHOA! Glitch! I, er…I would never…we don't…!" Bodie babbled stupidly, finally understanding where Glitch was headed with his questions. Bodie certainly wouldn't mind if things headed in that direction, but he knew Glitch still liked Mo and probably wouldn't be interested.

Besides, Bodie hadn't even gotten a chance to court the younger boy yet! It would be so much less romantic and the blond simply wouldn't stand for it.

Glitch for one was now grinning in amusement. He'd been completely serious when he'd asked his questions but after seeing Bodie's overly embarrassed reaction, he knew he had nothing to worry about. He still wasn't happy about the arrangement though – he hadn't even been able to grab his phone or his wallet!

As Bodie continued to freak out, Glitch sulked and pouted. If there was one good thing that'd came out of this, it was getting Mo off of Glitch's mind, if only for the time.

After finally deciding to walk away from Glitch's front door, he and Bodie set out for something fun to do. Bodie, having already prepared for this, drove the young dancer to the mall in his car.

The first thing they did when they got there was get food since Glitch kept complaining about how hungry his was. Then they went to a sports store because Bodie needed some new under armor which bored Glitch to tears. When that was finally over with, they made their way to the nearest electronics store but were assaulted by overzealous girls on the way.

Glitch in an electronics store was similar to a kid in a candy store. All the laptops and technology had him grinning from ear to ear and Bodie relished getting to see such a cute expression.

"Ah, this is it!" Glitch stated with a mixture of excitement and annoyance. Bodie looked down at the boy in questioning and then at whatever gadget was in his hands.

"What is it?" he asked finally, not appreciating being out of the loop. Glitch smiled apologetically at him before quickly turning back to the boxed item in his hands, his gaze filled with love and adoration.

"It's one of the newest tablets! Extra slim, 4 USB ports, lightening quick, tons of f apps already pre-loaded, 6 megapixel camera-" he cut himself off after realizing how enthused he'd gotten and how bored Bodie probably was "My bad. Jus' know it's awesome. Hopin' my folks get it for me for my birthday."

"What if I bought it for you now?" Bodie asked casually and Glitch looked at him like he was crazy before bursting out into laughter.

"You're kiddin' right? You must not o' seen this price tag! I can't ask ya to buy this for me, 'specially since you still gotta keep buyin' me stuff today," the prodigy said teasingly, sticking his tongue out in a playful manner. Bodie scoffed and picked up another unit from the shelf.

"It can't possibly cost that mu…" he trailed off, feeling his mouth go dry. There was no way he could buy this. Well he could, but he probably wouldn't be able to eat for the next 2 or 3 months… or he'd have to not pay one of his bills…

"What were you saying?" Glitch asked triumphantly, knowing Bodie had finally looked at the price. Bodie quickly shook his head and Glitch laughed in amusement once more before putting both his and Bodie's tablet back on the shelf.

"Exactly. Now c'mon, the day's not ever yet!" he said optimistically, grabbing Bodie's hand and pulling him out of the store. The blond was elated when Glitch had seemingly forgotten to let go once they were out. His happiness didn't last long when Glitch had pulled his hand away to run into another store and he sighed before following the younger boy in.

The two spent most of their day at the mall before finally calling it quits and heading back to Bodie's apartment.

"I'm still mad at you for lockin' me outta the house, ya know? No phone, no money, no nothin'. My folks're gonna be pissed," Glitch stated flatly while walking into the blonde's apartment. Unlike Bodie earlier, Glitch didn't ogle everything in sight and instead plopped himself on the couch in exhaustion.

"Guess I don't have to tell you to make yourself at home," Bodie stated with a chuckle. He picked up the remote and turned on the tv before taking a seat next to Glitch.

"Nope, already got that covered," joked Glitch in response before a thought occurred to him "Yo, lemme use yo' phone."

Bodie handed him his phone and listened as the younger boy called his parents. They seemed mad, but Glitch had just tossed the phone into Bodie's lap when the conversation was over. He looked at the tv and after noticing what show was on, he stole the remote from Bodie and went through the guide to find something good to watch.

"Hey, change it back! I was watching that!" Bodie demanded, though a smile was still present on his face. Glitch turned to him and stuck out his tongue in defiance.

"That shitty show? Psh, over my dead body!" he stated challengingly. There was soon a glint in Bodie's eye as he pounced on the prodigy and a tickling war ensued.

Glitch had dropped in the remote and the channel had stayed on the one Bodie wanted to watch, but neither of them noticed or cared as hands were roaming everywhere in an attempt to get the other to submit. Eventually Glitch gave up as the trip to the mall from earlier had tired him out and he was sick of laughing.

"Aight aight I give! We'll watch yo' lame-ass show!" he stated in defeat after finally getting his giggling under control. Bodie grinned with pride and the two sat on the couch, watching the show.

By the second commercial Bodie was going to tell Glitch he could change the channel but was greeted with light snores. He gazed upon Glitch's face as he slept and couldn't help thinking of how beautiful he looked with such a peaceful, innocent face.

That face seemed to be calling him and he felt a sudden longing to kiss it. He leaned down, aiming for a soft cheek before suddenly becoming more daring and changing course to the lips. Just before he kissed them he paused, making sure the young prodigy didn't wake up.

Feeling that everything was okay, he leaned down the rest of the way to place a chaste kiss on the slumbering boy's lips. He leaned back, a huge grin on his face and a content feeling flowing throughout his body as he wrapped an arm around the slumbering boy's body and pulled him closer so that Glitch was leaning on his chest.

What a wonderful thing taking Mo's advice had turned out to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>K guys, there we go; a happier chapter. I don't really know what to do for the next chapter but a lot of you seem to want Mo to be jealous, even if not in a romantic sense. You still feelin' that? If so the next chapter might be kinda gloomy again but I dunno. If you have any other suggestions that works too.

Reviews are awesome! They tell me what you think of the story :)

Btw, I think I'm gonna go on hiatus after I'm done this story so you probably won't be seeing any stories from me after this one for a long while lol. You'll probably see me reviewing but that's about it. The reason for this is because a) I still think my writing needs work and b) I think I'm lacking inspiration. So um, yeah XD


	6. Chapter 6: Kidnapped

**AN: **Hey everyone! I don't really have too much to say about this one except that the title of the chapter is totally misleading lol. Also, nothing really...happens in this chapter, to be honest. Either way, thanks again for the reviews and hopefully this chapter isn't TOO disappointing :p

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Kidnapped<span>

"Hey youngin', you wanna kick it after practice today?" asked a lightly panting Mo. They'd been dancing all morning but it was about to be over soon. It was just him and Glitch, as they'd been trying to come up with a routine to teach the rest of the crew. Glitch panted lightly as well but gave a wince in response to Mo's question.

"Sorry Mo, Bodie already asked me t' go see this movie with him," he stated sheepishly as he ran a hand up and down the back of his head. Mo straightened up and nodded in acceptance, though he had an expression on his face Glitch couldn't quite place.

"Hangin' out with Bodie again, huh? Ya'll been hangin' out a lot lately," Mo stated casually, walking over to his bag on the floor to take out two towels. He tossed one to Glitch before using the other to dry off the front of his face.

"We have?" the younger boy asked with genuine curiosity "I didn't notice. I-if you want me t' cancel I can-"

Mo lifted up a hand to gesture for the boy to stop talking, which he did immediately. The older boy chuckled and shook his head slightly from side to side in amusement.

"Naw, it's aight. Just sayin' ya know?" he stated softly. Glitch nodded hesitantly before looking away out of guilt. It was strange to him that he hadn't noticed his lack of spending as much time with Mo. Being with Bodie must have been more distracting than he'd thought.

"Why don't we hang out tomorrow? I don't got anything t' do," Glitch offered pitifully, finally managing to focus his gaze on Hi Def's senior once more. Mo just stared at him for a second, a stare that made Glitch feel very uncomfortable for some reason, before finally shrugging.

"Yeah sure, it's a date," he said normally, but the statement caught Glitch completely off guard.

"Wait, what? A date?" he asked in quick, jumbled confusion. Realizing his careless phrasing, Mo offered his protégé an apologetic look.

"The expression…" he stated awkwardly. Glitch looked down in embarrassment, feeling like an idiot for taking that so seriously. Despite the fact that he hadn't been thinking of Mo as much lately, the feelings were still there and trying to get them from constantly staying on his mind took quite a bit of effort on his part. He was still at a vulnerable stage in getting past everything and he really couldn't take comments like that yet.

"Yeah, duh, I knew that," Glitch said in a lame attempt to save himself. Mo noticed the effort and let him get away with it considering it was Mo's bad wording that made him think that in the first place.

"Right. Let's finish up, aight? Wouldn't want you to be late for your day with Bodie," he said finally, his tone marking the end of the conversation. He then walked over to Boomy to pick another track to practice to.

Glitch for one just stood there awkwardly. Sure he'd just made an ass of himself, but like, what was going on? Mo never usually phrased things like that…not in a way that both gave Glitch so much hope and then crushed it in that same instance. And normally Glitch probably wouldn't have taken the statement quite that seriously, but there was something in his tone…he couldn't place it, nor did he have anything to compare it to.

"Yo, stop slackin' over there! We got practicin' t' do!" came the somewhat breathless call from Mo and Glitch quickly snapped out of his daze to make his way over to him. He could think about all of this later, but for now, it was time to dance.

"Glitch!" Bodie cried happily with a grin, pulling Glitch into a one-armed hug. The younger boy pulled away, a pout on his face at being treated like a little kid.

"Don't do that!" he stated childishly, causing Bodie to give a small laugh before lifting his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, sorry, my bad! I was just getting worried, ya know? The movie's starting soon," he defended as the two walked into the movie theater. Bodie had been waiting for Glitch outside, as the blond had just finished up work before rushing over. While he was driving over from the beach, Glitch had to catch the bus which obviously took longer than Bodie's drive.

The two bought their tickets to see some (in Glitch's opinion) crappy movie. It was an action/adventure flick, but the plot seemed completely unoriginal to the point that Glitch had a feeling he'd be getting a nice nap in if Bodie didn't talk to him throughout the whole thing.

"You want any snacks?" Bodie offered, gesturing over to the concession stand. Glitch's eyes lit up with happiness as he gazed upon all the different food items. Bodie sighed when he saw Glitch's face, knowing that his wallet would soon be empty.

"I know that wasn't a serious question so I'm gonna act like you didn't just say that and we're just gonna walk over there," Glitch stated slowly as if talking to a two year old before hastily making his way over. Bodie shook his head, wondering why he'd even brought up this thing about snacks and gazing helplessly at his full wallet once last time before moving to follow him.

When it was all over, Bodie was stuck carrying 90% of Glitch's treats (he would've been carrying them all but Glitch couldn't wait to start eating) and his wallet was significantly lighter, but it was all worth it when he'd gotten a pleased smile and an unexpected peck on the cheek as they walked down the deserted hallway to the movie's door.

"W-what was that for?" Bodie hated sounding so nervous, but he really couldn't help it; that action had been one that he'd been wanting for a while now. He was starting to think the only way he'd ever get a kiss from Glitch was from stealing one while he was sleeping…not like that was something he regularly did; he'd only done it when Glitch had to spend the night over his house.

Glitch blushed a bit in response to the question and made sure he made no eye contact with the blond.

"For treatin' me again and holdin' my stuff," he stated simply before popping some swedish fish into his mouth so he wouldn't have to talk anymore.

Bodie gazed down at the cutely blushing prodigy with a huge grin. Sometimes he wondered how he'd gotten so smitten with the young dancer, but he honestly didn't have an answer for it. He wished he could pinpoint exactly when everything started, as it didn't make sense to him really; it wasn't like he'd never gone out with someone before, but this just felt so completely different. But in some odd way, he didn't even care. What he cared about was now and that he was about to watch a movie with the person he couldn't get off of his mind.

They found seats all the way in the back (Glitch's idea; he figured they'd have a better chance of getting away with whispering, but if not, the light would be less intense so he could get to sleep easier) and settled in, with Glitch finally taking the rest of his snacks. The movie hadn't even started and he already found himself wanting to fall asleep. He'd kind of hoped the treats would help, but no such luck. He quickly turned towards Bodie, desperation filling his gaze.

"Bodie, save me from this boredoooom," he whined. Bodie laughed lightly in response and looked down at the youth in amusement.

"How can you be bored already? The movie didn't even start yet!" he chided lightly to which Glitch rolled his eyes.

"Right, it hasn't started yet; that's why I'm bored! C'mon, entertain me!" he continued to whine. Bodie raised an eyebrow slightly though his smile never faltered.

"What am I, your personal jester now?"

"…If that's what it takes to amuse me, then yea," the younger dancer responded seriously. Bodie sighed before taking out a single popcorn and throwing it against the complaining boy's forehead. Said boy gave him a scandalized look.

"What was that for!" he stated with a frown as he crossed his arms. Bodie shrugged before taking out another piece of popcorn and repeating the action. Fighting the urge to start up a popcorn war, Glitch gave a conceited 'hmph' before swiftly taking away all of his attacker's ammo so it could be eaten instead.

Soon the lights dimmed and the scenes queuing the start of the movie were shown on the screen. Eventually the movie began and the opening credits alone had Glitch wondering why he agreed to this.

"Be right back, I'ma go buy somethin' t' drink," he said suddenly, shoving all his treats back into the blond's unsuspecting arms. He didn't even get a word in before Glitch was out the door.

Walking back up to the concession stand, the prodigy was just about to request his drink when he heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Glitch? That you?"

He turned to see that, just as he'd thought, it was Aubrey calling him. But why…?

"Hey Aubrey. What're you doin' here?" he replied in a slightly surprised voice. Aubrey walked up to him quickly and her body language displayed a good amount of anxiety.

"Why does anyone go to a movie theater?" she asked in her usual snobbish tone, though it seemed forced somehow and Glitch was willing to bet it had everything to do with why she seemed so jumpy.

"Sorry, sorry, I just…look, can you come with me?" she asked in a pleading voice. The request shocked him to the point where he wasn't quite sure what to say so he ended up just mumbling incoherently.

"I uh, well…"

"Great!" she stated happily as she grabbed his hand and started pulling him out the door.

"Hey, that didn't exactly mean; 'yeah Aubrey, I'll totally follow you to where ever you're kidnapping me to'!" he wailed, trying to break free from her iron grip as they walked.

"Babbling like an idiot was close enough considering the circumstances, I assure you," she stated with a smirk as she continued driving him to her car.

It was 20 minutes into the movie and Glitch hadn't come back yet; Bodie was worried to say the least. He'd asked the guy at the concession stand if he'd seen the young dancer just to be told that he'd been 'pulled away by some hot red head.'

So panicked, his rational thinking was put on the back burner as he struggled to figure out what he should do next.

"I can't believe I just let him get abducted like that! What if he's in trouble! It'd be all my fault for inviting him in the first place!" he stated helplessly to himself as he paced around in circles next to his car. He was now in the parking lot because he thought maybe he'd find Glitch and/or his captor out there.

"What if it's someone _he _knows but _I _don't know… Do I…do I know any red heads? I've got it! I'll just call Emilia!" he decided, reaching in his pocket to pull out his phone. His fingers trembled as he cycled through the menus in search for her number. He could've just went to recently called, but his mind was seriously too clouded with worry to think straight. Highlighting her name, he was just about to push talk when he could've died of relief:

Glitch's name was in the middle of his screen as a tune started to flow through the speakers. Glitch was actually calling him!

The blond quickly pushed talk, anxious to make sure the young boy was ok.

"Glitch!" he stated worriedly. He heard Glitch sigh and then heard a girl's voice in the background before the missing dancer finally started to speak.

"Yeah it's me. Look, I'm real sorry 'bout this. I walked out t' get my drink and then Aubrey saw me and dragged me away. She kinda needed me for somethin' so I'm here wit' her and she's teachin' me one of her dances. Why don't we just hang out tomorrow instead?" he suggested tiredly.

Bodie could literally feel himself calm down after realizing the younger boy was safe. He held the phone higher on his ear as he got in his car so he could finally just sit down and relax in the driver's seat.

"That sounds good. I'm just glad you're okay though; you had me real worried there for a second, ya know?" he stated with a smile that reflected the peace he now felt.

"I figured. That's why I made Aubrey lemme call you. But hey I gotta go 'fore she's flips a gasket. I'll catch up wit' cha tomorrow," he finished hastily and then Bodie heard the beeps signaling the conversation had been ended.

He leaned a little further back in his seat and ran his fingers through his hair as he thought about how lucky things were that nothing serious had happened. After sitting back for a few seconds, he finally sat up and began the drive back to his house, the movie no longer something he was interested in. A nap sounded really good to him.

"So what'd you wanna do today?" Mo asked with a calm smile from his spot on the bench. Glitch sat down beside him and gave him a sheepish look.

"Actually, I'm hangin' out with Bodie."

Mo was silent for a moment, making Glitch dare to think he'd said something wrong.

"…You're hangin' out with Bodie today?" Mo repeated in this eerily calm voice that had the prodigy on edge.

"Um, yeah. Is that a problem…?" he asked slowly, not wanting to make the situation any worse.

Mo was silent again, a frown starting to etch its way onto his face before it was suddenly replaced with a smile that seemed way too bright to be real.

"Naw, course not. Glad ya'll are getting' along so well," he stated encouraingly. Glitch frowned, knowing that something was definitely amiss.

"What's wrong Mo?" he questioned, authority laced through his tone. Hi Def's senior gave him a confused look as if he had no idea what his protégé was talking about.

"What's makes ya think somethin's wrong? I'm cool," he assured, patting Glitch on the shoulder. Said boy shook his head wildly from side to side to refute the response.

"Naw, I know somethin's up. Your smile…it's not the smile I'm used to. I know it ain't genuine," he stated softly, not caring if his words could be easily misunderstood.

"I just miss you," Mo stated bluntly. Glitch blinked, not sure what his mentor meant.

"You see me every day for practice and a lot of times in the hallway at school. Where's the time t' miss me?" he stated jokingly in an attempt to lighten the mood. Mo's fake smile never faltered though and it had Glitch wanting to pull his hair out in frustration.

Mo stayed silent for a bit, to the point where Glitch was starting to wonder if he was even going to get an answer to his question. Just as he was about to prompt him again, Mo sighed and finally began to speak.

"…You just spend all your time with Bodie now. We don't hang out at all anymore. Ever. Any time I ask, it's like 'Oh, I'm hangin' out wit' Bodie.' I'm cool with ya''ll hangin' out and everythin', but like, when's it gonna be me and you again?" Mo admitted quietly, his gaze locked on the floor.

His words sent the younger dancer into a world of confusion. Glitch had most certainly confessed that he had a crush on his role model, and he'd most certainly been rejected. It'd even been implied that he should find someone else because things with them weren't going to work. That also implied spending more time with someone else. But now that he was finally starting to follow through, Mo had a problem with it?

"I thought that's what you wanted?" he asked just as quietly as Mo, his eyes burning into the side of Mo's head as a silent plea for him to turn and face him.

"What I want is for you to be happy, but I thought we could both be happy together," came the sullen response.

Almost immediately Glitch took the statement the wrong way; the way Mo phrased things lately was just ridiculously easy to misinterpret and it was intolerable for him. This was what Mo wanted, so he was _not _going to word things that would make Glitch think he had misunderstood.

"You really need to work on how you phrase shit, cuz it really ain't workin' for me," he growled harshly, his hands balling into fists "We're _just friends_, right? So what's the big deal if we don't see each other 24/7!"

Mo finally turned to look at him, but his expression was one of pure irritation.

"Does us not goin' out, mean we can't ever just chill anymore? If you likin' somebody else means we ain't never gonna hang out anymore, I almost don't want you to," the b-boy admitted bitterly before pulling up his hood.

"H-how could you be so selfish! Do you know how hard this is for me!" Glitch started in rage before calming down and releasing a breath of frustration. He clenched and unclenched his fists as he tried to make sense of everything and express himself in an effective way.

"I can't keep doin' this. Sometimes I look at you and I just think o' what coulda been…what could be. It hurts ya know; you always bein' so nice to me, smilin' at me, doin' stuff for me…you just bein' you makes me feel all happy inside. But then it all falls apart cuz I know how you feel…Look, I'm tryin', just like I said I would. I've been hangin out wit' Bodie and like-"

"We were s'pposed to hang out today," Mo stated calmly, cutting the youth off mid-sentence. Initially Glitch was mad that Mo had just cut him off like that, but soon his eyes widened slightly as he finally remembered what he'd said yesterday. Of course Mo would be upset; he really _had _been spending a ton of time with Bodie and then when they're finally supposed to hang out, Glitch just up and overschedules.

"Fuck, I did say that, didn't I! No wonder you were so upset about it. I'm sorry Mo; I said we'd hang out, and then I totally forgot just cuz-"

"You crack me up, ya know that?" Mo stated calmly with a chuckle, cutting Glitch off again. He shifted his seating so he was now angled so he was staring up at the ceiling of their dance practicing room. "Two seconds ago you were mad as hell at me, and now you're apologzin' like you killed my cat or somethin'. It's okay to think about yourself every once in a while. You're always thinkin' bout me and how I'm gonna feel about stuff, but it's time for you t' start doin' things for you. If you wanna spend your time wit' Bodie, do it; don't _not_ do it just cuz I'd be a lil disappointed," he advised, his smile finally morphing into one of the genuine ones Glitch both recognized and loved.

"…You make it real hard to stop likin' you, ya know?" Glitch stated with a small smile, a faint blush coloring his cheeks as he looked bashfully away from Mo.

"Can't help lovin' the King of Flash; it's a natural feelin' for everybody," Mo stated cockily with a smirk, finally turning in Glitch's direction. Glitch turned to meet his gaze before quickly looking away again, the blush still ever present on his face.

"I still feel really bad about forgettin' we were s'pposed to hang out. And I've been hangin' out wit' him a lot now so like, it's not really fair. It's just that yesterday when we were s'pposed to be watchin' that movie, I went to get a drink and got kidnapped by Aubrey who insisted I learned the routine this song…" he trailed off, his blush suddenly brightening ten-fold.

Mo's grin turned wicked and when he spoke, his tone was full of eagerness.

"Miss Aubrey, huh? And what routine could _she _have possibly taught you? Better yet, why don't you just show me," he stated while moving in closer to Glitch's personal space. The boy in question yelped and scrambled off of the bench.

"No way! No one will ever see me do that dance EVER! I'm pissed she even made me memorize it," he grumbled, crossing his arms and staring down at the ground.

"Any particular reason why?" Mo asked in amusement, his eyes unseen under his hood. Glitch huffed before rolling his eyes.

"Long story; don't wanna talk about it. Just know you'll never see me do that dance," he stated confidently. He then shifted his weight from foot to foot awkwardly "…I'm gonna call Bodie and tell 'im we'll hang out some other day. I promised you first, so it's only fair."

Glitch took out his cell phone while Mo just shook his head at the younger boy's thinking, an amused smile lighting up his face. He wasn't sure if Glitch was still doing this for Mo or for himself, but he honestly couldn't find himself caring as the thought of them hanging out sounded much too nice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>And there we go; that was my take on Mo being jealous. Honestly, I planned for his jealousy to be more explosive or whatever but it just wasn't matching the personality I gave him :/ I felt like it would've been really OOC. Ah, this chapter was just... I don't even know lol.

I wonder if any of you can guess what routine Aubrey taught Glitch XD I was actually thinking of writing a story that explains what like Aubrey and Angel were doing during the span of this story and explaining why she was so frantic, but eh, I dunno. Just know that the reason for her franticness (which I'm not even 100% sure about) has something to do with Angel but won't really be explained here lol.

This story is supposed to be BoGlitch by popular demand, but I recently discovered that I'm more of a MoGlitch person, so I was thinking of making the final chapter one that was optional to read, but kind of shows how Mo really feels throughout the whole story. Cuz I've been purposely vague about certain things so you can draw your own conclusions. Lemme know if you think I should do it. Oh but, it wouldn't change the course of the story; it would just be from Mo's point of view which may give a new light on everything, meaning it may seem sad or whatever lol. That being said, I'm going to try to make the next chapter the last and it'll be the official last one (with the optional Mo thing being the literal last chapter if anyone wants it). Not too sure how I'm gonna end things, but ya know...

*I now have a poll up in my profile so if you really don't want to leave a review or you'd just rather vote, you can just go there.*

By the way, if it seems like the chapter suddenly jumps to a different situation, please don't hesitate to tell me! It's because I keep forgetting that fanfiction takes out the marks I put so I have to put really obnoxiously spaced spaces instead lol.


	7. Chapter 7: Wait, Wha?

Chapter 7: Wait, Wha-?

After explaining things to Bodie and talking amongst themselves, the two faces of Hi Def decided they would go to the beach. The decision had been made because neither one of them could really think of anything to do, and since going to the beach was what Glitch and Bodie had originally planned to do, they decided to just go with that instead. Besides, it wasn't too often that the two went to the beach together so it was like a golden opportunity.

"I still can't believe you agreed to this," Glitch snickered from the passenger seat as he offered Mo arrogant smirk. The older boy had managed to coax his mom into letting him borrow her car and now the two were driving with Glitch taking every opportunity he could to annoy the shit out of Mo. He momentarily glanced at the prodigy out of the corner of his eyes, not wanting to leave his sights off the road for too long.

"Why's that?" he asked sourly before hastily taking his glare off of Glitch.

"Cuz any other time I try t' get you t' go t' the beach with me, ya always tell me no," he stated with a pout and Mo found himself rolling his eyes.

"I told ya I got ma reasons," the elder boy asked in exasperation but Glitch only continued to pout.

"Yeah, but you won't even tell me what the reasons are! I'm grabbin' at thin air here!" he wailed.

"An' you're jus gonna hafta keep grabbin'," Mo stated cockily.

"…Ass," Glitch mumbled as he crossed his arms and started to sink into his chair. Mo turned to him briefly to shot him a pearly white smile which seemed to gleam brightly thanks to the sun's rays.

"You know you love it," he laughed with a wink before turning his attention back to the road.

"Unfortunately," Glitch admitted mindlessly. There was an awkward silence as the two registered what was just said and knew it wasn't just apart of playful banter. The silence carried on the rest of the car ride and only ended after they'd finally walked from a few blocks away where they'd parked the car, to the beach.

"Damn that was tirin'," Mo huffed as he threw his bag onto the sand. Glitch gave him a dry look.

"We only walked two blocks and there's only carryin' a towel and your clothes in the bag. How tired could you possibly be?" he asked sarcastically, arms crossed as he awaited an explanation. It seemed he would just continue to wait though, as Mo was completely ignoring him and had already made his way to the water.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Glitch yelled in embarrassment from being left behind as he jogged to catch up.

When he finally reached Mo, his back was turned and he was standing completely still. Glitch stared at his back in curiosity, his attitude shifting from annoyance to one of concern when Mo still hadn't moved after a minute or two.

"Hey, you ai-"

Just as Glitch had reached a hand out to place on the older boy's shoulder, the prankster had grabbed him by the arm so he lost his balance and fell into the water.

Glitch panicked; he'd been caught completely by surprise and he had no idea how deep he was in the water. He knew he couldn't be but so far in, but since he was short he was scared to try and make his feet feel for sand underneath him.

Just when he was sure Mo's prank had led to his dying in the most pathetic way possible, he felt two strong arms pull him upright and into a leanly muscled chest.

He blushed when he opened his eyes and recognized the chocolate skin before him. He attempted to move away but only got far enough away to see the older boy's amused face because those arms wouldn't let him move away any further. Warm brown eyes locked onto flustered green ones and Glitch could almost hear his pulse quickening as the sound of soft chuckling graced his ears.

"Since you just drowned, maybe I should give you mouth t' mouth," he stated jokingly, but there was this unmistakably huskiness in his voice that hinted a certain amount of seriousness.

Glitch watched as Mo leaned in closer and closer as if he was really going to give him mouth to mouth. Shocked as he was, he couldn't contain the excitement he felt when he closed his eyes to await the older boy's lips. Just as Mo had gotten close enough for Glitch to feel his breath on his lips, he was shocked to once again find himself in the water. This time though, he'd at least landed on his butt and was able to quickly lift himself out.

"What the hell, Mo!" he demanded, his gaze filled with unfiltered anger. The prankster only shook his head and tsked obnoxiously loud.

"Managin' t' get pushed in the water twice? I've gotta admit; you're really not impressin' me right now," he stated in mock disappointment before picking up some water and splashing it in the prodigy's face.

Glitch huffed; clearly he'd misunderstood Mo again. He seriously wished he would stop doing that! The elder boy had made it quite clear that he wasn't interested, so Glitch really needed to stop making things into a bigger deal then they were. Mo's actions were nothing new; he did them to everyone and he'd done them before Glitch had even started liking him.

So, with a new determination to stop misreading Mo's actions, Glitch quickly stood up and splashed a good amount of water back at him. Hi Def's senior gave him a scandalized look before moving as if to push Glitch back into the water. Not wanting to be pushed in for a third time, the younger dancer began to run as Mo chased after him, the two of them laughing the entire time.

They continued their shenanigans until they had finally gotten tired and decided to get something to eat. They walked over to a little food shack nearby and ordered some hot dogs to eat before making their way over to an empty table. The place was unusually empty but the two didn't mind at all. Taking their seatsm Mo watched as Glitch brought the hot dog to his mouth and grinned happily after taking a bite.

"…So how long have you liked havin' hot dogs in your mouth?" Mo asked casually, though his eyes were filled with mischief. Glitch's eyes widened as he caught on to the implication and he blushed wildly as he tried not to choke on the part of the hot dog he'd currently been chewing on.

"The fuck are you implyin'!" Glitch asked needlessly, as his embarrassed face showed he already knew. Mo decided to use this to his advantage though, and couldn't control the huge grin that made its way to his face as he leaned in closer.

"I'm implyin' that you like long, warm, and thick meat in your mouth," he clarified as Glitch's eyes widened even more. The younger boy turned away, no longer able to keep Mo's gaze as he continued to blush furiously.

"How would I know? It's not like I've ever tried it," he stated boldly as he tried to save face. His fists gripped tightly at his shorts as he felt all his cool vanish from his body. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation, especially with _Mo_ of all people.

"You want to?" Mo continued just as casually before, relishing in Glitch's obvious discomfort.

"Wait, W-wha-?" Glitch stuttered incoherently. He was so glad the place was empty except the two of them so no one else could hear this conversation. Finally deciding to let the young'in off the hook, Mo laughed as he sat back in his seat and watched his still-hyperventilating protégé with glee.

"Haha, flustered's a good look on ya Glitch; 's cute," he revealed after finally calming his chuckles.

"You…think I'm cute…?" Glitch asked so slowly it was as if he wasn't even sure of the words that had just been said. Mo raised an eyebrow and started to wonder if he'd broken the kid with too much teasing or something.

"Sure thing, lil man," he stated with slowly and with caution. That was when Glitch decided to do what he'd probably later consider one of the dumbest decisions of his life; he kissed him.

Glitch wasn't sure where he'd gotten that burst of courage from and was probably just as shocked as Mo by his actions. But what'd shocked them both more than anything was that Mo hadn't immediately pulled away and even seemed to be kissing him back.

But just because Mo hadn't _immediately _pushed him away hadn't mean he hadn't done so at all. He had this disappointed look on his face that made Glitch reminiscent of the earlier rejection.

But really, anything Mo said was justified; what Glitch had just done- it was stupid. Not only stupid, but it completely went against everything that he'd promised. He was supposed to be moving on, not randomly kissing him. And he _knew _Mo wasn't interested, so there was really no excuse.

Bracing himself for the ending of their friendship, Glitch tried his very best to keep himself together and not break down like last time. He'd made his bed and now he had to lay in it.

"Glitch…" Mo started. When he didn't continue right after, Glitch decided to acknowledge the one thing he couldn't understand the most about this whole predicament.

"You kissed me back…"

"…I know. And that was my bad," the prankster responded with a loud sigh. Glitch looked at him with hurt, confused eyes, clearly not understanding everything.

"Look Glitch, it's not that I don't…like ya. It's that I _can't_. So I can't really take havin' a relationship witcha seriously," he stated with another sigh. He placed his head inside his hand and began to rub in an attempt to calm an impending headache.

"…'s cuza my age, ain't it?" Glitch scoffed bitterly, turning his angry gaze to the ground. Knowing that Mo liked him back didn't even make him happy like he'd always thought it would due to the simple little thing that he'd always feared would be the biggest obstacle; their age difference.

"Course it's cuz of your age!" Mo snapped angrily "It ain't real easy to ignore."

"Bodie doesn't care about my age!" Glitch challenged hotly and Mo removed his head from his hand to shake his head in irritation.

"I don't give a fuck what Bodie cares about! I dunno what he's thinkin', but if we ever got caught-"

"That's why we make sure we don't get caught…!" Glitch stated weakly. His anger was replaced with pleading as he tried to make it so things could work out between them. Mo sighed and looked at Glitch with tired eyes.

"What exactly is it that you want to happen so bad that you couldn't wait til you're older for?" he asked evenly. Glitch looked embarrassed once more as he found himself looking at the floor again.

"Sex, right?" the older boy continued knowingly. A rosy red color slowly made its way to the young boy's cheeks as he found himself nodding hesitantly.

"You can wait on that," he stated flatly. Glitch looked up quickly, his face clearly displaying his blatant disappointment.

"But Mo-"

"But nothin'. You can wait," he reiterated seriously once more. Soon the serious look was gone and the playful grin was back on his face. He brought a hand up to Glitch's cheek and gave a teasing smirk.

"Ey, cheer up; maybe when you're older and I'm in the mood, I'll fuck you so hard that when you scream my na-"

"MO!" Glitch screeched, his cheeks now redder than ever- especially when one of the employees came over to make sure everything was alright. The prankster laughed evilly from his seat opposite the prodigy and needless to say, Glitch did not finish his hot dog.

XxxX

The knock at the door signaled it was probably Glitch. Bodie grinned and picked up his basketball before walking over to answer the door.

"So how was your day with Mo?" Bodie asked softly, a warm smile on his face. He threw the ball down somewhere beside he feet so he could pull the young prodigy in for a hug. Glitch blushed slightly, still not used to all the signs of affection that the older boy seemed to be showing lately. A few seconds later he pushed away from the hug lightly and coughed awkwardly into his hand, his gaze focusing on anything but the figure in front of him.

"It was…fine," Glitch stuttered slightly, not particularly wanting to talk about it. The hang out had actually happened about a week ago but he and Bodie hadn't hung out again until now.

"Not very descriptive today, are we?" Bodie teased, ruffling the shorter boy's hair lightly. Said boy scowled as he found himself trying to re-style it to its former glory.

"Maybe I would be if you wouldn't do shit like messin' up my hair every five seconds," he mumbled irritably. Bodie grinned cheekily before picking up the ball once more and walking out of his door. He turned around to lock it and continued to walk with Glitch beside him towards the basketball courts.

Though Glitch hadn't told Bodie exactly what had happened on Hi Def's day out, he'd at least informed him that they'd gone to the beach. With that in mind, Bodies suggested that as payback, they go and play some basketball, to which Glitch had begrudgingly agreed. It wasn't that Glitch disliked the sport or didn't know how to play – how could he with Mo loving it so much? – but Bodie, being the super athlete that he was, was just really good at it. He was so good at it, in fact, that Glitch hadn't won a game yet. Sometimes he wished the blond would challenge Mo instead of him; that would be a _much _better match-up.

"Ready to get schooled?" Bodie asked cockily as he tossed the ball from one hand to the other in an arrogant display of skill. Glitch simply rolled his eyes but still returned a cocky grin of his own.

"Yeah right. Like I'd ever get schooled by _you_," he responded lightly. They both knew he was bluffing since he lost every time, but this time Bodie grinned and decided to take advantage of it.

"Really now? Then how about we make this a little bit more interesting," the blond asked mischievously and the prodigy felt his fake arrogance begin to drain.

"H-how so?" he stated almost normally, though he couldn't help the way he'd stuttered slightly.

"We make a bet of course. You win, I'll do whatever you want. But if _I _win, you've finally gotta show me that dance Aubrey stole you away from our date for," he stated innocently, though there was an unmistakable gleam of evil in his eye.

"Our _date_?" Glitch asked incredulously, putting extra emphasis on the word date. It wasn't like he _hadn't _been considering their going out lately as dates, but hearing it confirmed was…weird. Especially given the conversation he'd had with Mo.

"Yup, our date. Now, stop trying to change the subject," Bodie stated evenly.

Glitch could almost feel his eye twitching; they both knew he was going to lose, but they also both knew that he had an image to uphold and wouldn't turn it down. Both Bodie and Mo had been pestering him about it lately; just when he'd think that one gave up, the other would mention it. Even so, he _really _didn't wanna have to do the dance because he found it to be just so…well, Aubrey looked good doing it anyway.

"Is that hesitation I'm sensing?" Bodie proded further and Glitch found himself sighing as he knew things would not work out in his favor.

"Course not! Hope you're ready to lose!" he managed to somehow boast mockingly.

About an hour later the two were on the way back to Bodie's house so Glitch could do the routine. The younger dancer scowled the entire way whereas the older seemed to have an extra pep in his step.

"I hate you SO much right now," the Glitch growled.

"Love you too~!" Bodie responded in a sing-song voice as he unlocked his front door. Glitch went straight to the basement where he knew had the most space in the house whereas Bodie went upstairs to get his laptop so Glitch could find whatever song he needed to play.

When he returned, Glitch seemed to be waiting impatiently, his gaze never focused on one thing for long as he fidgeted somewhat nervously. No words were shared as Glitch silently went over to the laptop and found the song online. He seemed to be more embarrassed than Bodie anticipated, making him seriously wonder what song was about to cut on.

He watched as Glitch stood there and as the music started up he began to do a type of march. Bodie's eyebrows furrowed a bit as he tried to figure out if he knew this song; the beat sounded so familiar. His jaw almost dropped when he heard the first couple words and immediately understood Glitch's humiliation.

_My Milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like; it's better than yours…_

Glitch finished the dance and looked at Bodie to see him giving him an appreciative glance over.

"Niceee. _I _for one am _very _glad Aubrey taught you that routine. I don't regret her kidnapping you at all," he stated cheekily causing Glitch to huff.

"Psh, just- just don't mention it to anyone, aight?" he stated anxiously.

"Why not? You looked amazing," Bodie stated encouragingly. Glitch blanched and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Whatever…" he sneered while rolling his eyes. Bodie turned to face him, all signs of teasing gone as his expression turned soft.

"I'm serious. To me, you look amazing no matter _what _you do," he stated sincerely. Glitch fidgeted, slightly uncomfortable from the pure sincerity of the blond's words.

Despite his outwardly cocky persona, Glitch had some serious inferiority issues that he didn't show often. It was part of the reason why he was always looking up to Mo and felt so happy whenever he was praised. Sure people complimented him on his dancing all the time, but they rarely ever sounded as sincere as Bodie's had just then and it almost always made him at least somewhat uncomfortable and wary.

"Enough o' all this mushy crap, why don't we-"

"Glitch, how do you feel about me?" Bodie cut of softly, using a hand to gently turn the younger boy's face towards him.

"I…" he paused to seriously think aout the question. How _did _he feel about Bodie?

A few months ago he probably would've just said he thought he was an awesome friend who just happened to be really good looking. But now, after spending all this time with him and practically being courted, he was starting to think that maybe his feelings had changed. Perhaps it was during the time when Mo had first rejected him and he'd been trying even harder than usual to get over him, but he really did feel something for Bodie now. It may not have been on the same level as his feelings for Mo yet, but there was something there, he was sure.

"I definitely like you more than I did when you first told me you liked me," he stated finally. Bodie hummed and nodded his head in acceptance.

"Would you say you liked me enough to make us going out official?" he asked hesitantly, his eyes displaying his hope.

XxxxX

"MacCoy, I need to talk to you!"

MacCoy, who'd been casually laying on his back and looking up at the ceiling, almost rolled off his bed with the unexpected shout. He gave an annoyed look to the person who was interrupting his chill time, who just happened to be Glitch, before rolling his eyes and shifting so he was sitting upright on his bed.

"Aight G, wassup?" the blond stated somewhat irritably, though still willing to listen. Glitch fidgeted a bit before finally snapping out of whatever daze he was in and quickly taking a seat next to MacCoy on his bed. It'd been awhile since he'd talked to him about a serious issue, and MacCoy usually never took it seriously, but Glitch _really _needed someone to talk to and the blond was his best bet at this point.

"Bodie asked me to go out with him."

MacCoy offered the younger boy a dry look, clearly disinterested.

"Lemme pretend I'm interested for a sec and ask why that's a problem," he stated just as dryly as his expression, causing Glitch to glare at him in annoyance.

"Aight it obvious?" he egged on, somewhat insulted that he may have to actually explain the problem. MacCoy sighed before stretching along his bed to pick up the closest portable gaming console near him so he could concentrate on it instead of the conversation.

"I'm hopin' it ain't as obvious as I'm thinkin'. _Please _don't tell me you haven't gotten over your lil crush on Mo," the older boy asked in exasperation. Glitch frowned, watching as MacCoy continued his save on whatever game he was playing.

"It's not a 'lil crush.' I'm pretty sure I-"

"Don't even say it," MacCoy stated evenly, raising a hand to cover the younger boy's mouth "A youngin' like you don't know anything bout what you're thinkin'."

Glitch pouted as MacCoy finally removed his hand so he could continue his game.

"Stop treatin' me like a kid!" he whined. The blond didn't even look up, all his focus on the game in front of him.

"You are a kid, so I'm gonna treat you like one," he then sighed before closing his game and placing it to the side to finally give Glitch a serious look "You need to get over him Glitch, and going out with Bodie may be the perfect solution."

"But why?" Glitch whined once more as if he didn't already know the answer to his question.

"Because, to be honest, even if Mo was interested, I doubt he'd touch you with a ten foot pole," the older boy stated with a sigh. Glitch looked at him with a new curiosity shinning in his eyes.

"I kissed him and he kissed me back…" he trailed of doubtfully. MacCoy groaned, wondering how the hell something like that could've happened.

"He _kissed _you? But didn't he just dump you?" the blond asked bluntly in an attempt to pull the younger boy out of lala land.

"Yeah, but he still kissed me," Glitch snapped back at him. He didn't bother to correct him by saying that 'rejected' was the better term considering they would've had to have been going out for him to have been dumped.

MacCoy gazed at him as if he were the stupidest boy on the planet, which in his eyes was kind of the case at the moment.

"Whether Mo is interested or not, you've already been rejected! I don't understand how you seem to not be carin' about that after all that emo shit you did afterwards," he chided, receiving a sour look in response.

"It's not that I don't care, it's just…even though I got rejected, I still like him. And he basically told me he'd prolly go out wit me, but the problem's my age," the prodigy admitted lamely. The blond simply gazed at him blankly.

"At least Mo hasn't lost ALL his marbles…" he mumbled to himself in distaste before shaking his head to snap out of that line of thinking.

"So how're you takin' it?" he asked in a concerned tone. Glitch simply sighed and fell back to look up at the ceiling like MacCoy had been doing earlier.

"Dunno. I'm extra confused; that's why I'm here, Coy. What should I do?" the prodigy asked with a sigh and MacCoy shrugged his shoulders in response.

"What'd you tell him?" he asked curiously. Glitch opened one of the eyes he'd closed to peek at MacCoy.

"You mean Bodie?"

"Who else would I mean?" he replied flatly, causing Glitch to snort before closing his eyes again.

"I told him I would."

"Yeah, I kinda figured you'd say no since you were askin' about Mo an- Wait. Wha-?" the elder dancer backtracked, an eyebrow raised in confusion "You said okay?"

"Yeah…" Glitch trailed off softly, his breathing starting to even out as if he were falling asleep. MacCoy, having none of that, violently shook the boy back to consciousness.

"Then why're you even askin' me about Mo! You've already made a decision!" he wailed, trying to make sense of the situation. Glitch looked down guiltily, his eyes asphyxiated on the ground.

"Cause I don't know if it was the right one," he admitted softly and MacCoy just scowled at him before shaking his head and sighing. His expression now was only that of pity as he ruffled the young'in's hair.

"You can't keep doin' this G. You've gotta stay faithful t' one and stick to your decision," he explained gently. Glitch bit his bottom lip, gazing at nothing as he thought about MacCoy's words.

"You're right Coy. I…I've still gotta get over Mo. He made it pretty clear that he don't want and even though he talked about the future…he was jokin' when he said it so I can't take 'im serious. Plus, times change and he could end up likin' somebody else and still not want me. I'm wit Bodie now anyway," he stated with finality.

MacCoy gave a content grin, glad that Glitch had finally come to his senses. He didn't really approve of Glitch's selfish reason for picking Bodie, but he figured it would at least get him over his obsessive crush on Mo.

Personally, he was still having a hard time believing Mo actually told Glitch the truth, seeing as he'd told MacCoy a while ago and said that he never planned on telling the younger boy. But what was done was done and the blond only hoped that things would work out for the better.

XxxX

Bodie laid next to Glitch after their first time having sex with sad, broken eyes. Calling what they'd done 'making love' seemed naïve when that love so clearly wasn't reciprocated. Even after all these months of them going out, Glitch clearly wasn't over Mo. Everything had been going just the way the lifeguard had always dreamed until the end. The young dancer probably hadn't even realized it, but when he'd reached his climax and cried out a name in pleasure, it was Mo and not Bodie's name he'd screamed.

He'd felt so empty inside as he watched Glitch's eyes glazed over with content and his chest rise and fall in a rhythmically slow pattern. He hadn't even gotten to hear his own name being called during his first time.

"It's okay though…" he thought sadly as he watched the younger teen sleep, oblivious to his older lover's grievance. Bodie continued to gaze down at the peaceful face before him as he moved a hand lovingly through soft, ebony locks.

It really was okay; Glitch was already his in body and all he needed was time, Bodie was sure, for him to be his in mind as well. He just needed to be patient and give him that time. And for Glitch, Bodie had all the time in the world.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>...And that's the end. Rather bittersweet if I do say so myself. Figured I wouldn't start off with all the reasons why this took meso long to write. Basically I had a some serious Writer's Block, and from the reviews, I couldn't really tell who to put him with. So, I kinda put him with both, yet neither at the same time.

So again, thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, faved, etc! Hopefully you enjoyed the ending, or at the least didn't hate it... I'm pretty sure this'll be my last DC story which is why I tried to make this chapter longer then all the others.

So, for one last time, lemme know what you thought of the story? I'd definitely appreciate it. Even if I don't reply back, I promise I read them all lol.


End file.
